Hyrule High School
by HimmelsDraculina
Summary: Zelda is a city slicking girl moving into a redneck town. With peanuts, bullets, horses, and cute ranchers...right now she just wants to survive high school. Rated T for the hell of it.
1. Hyrule High School

**Himmels:** God, we must be insane, Draculina, for starting a new story while we are all ready doing two others.

**Draculina:** Yeah, but we've been planning to do this one for a while, so we'll just have to bear with it.

**Himmels:** Yes, we have been wanting to do this for a while. We've always wanted to do a story based on a highschool experience, so we thought 'hey why not the Legend of Zelda'.

**Draculina:** Just for all y'all reading Spirit of Fire, we are not giving up with that one and we are still co-authoring that Twilight series fanfiction with Senorita Twilight, so...yeah, everything is the same, just we started another story for the heck of it.

* * *

**Hyrule Highschool **

* * *

Oh, my God…Is this even considered a town? 

My family and I are moving from the big city to a town that looks as though I could squish it in-between my fingers. I doubted that it was even on the map. Right when I passed the sign with the faded, peeling paint and saw bullet holes through the 'a', I knew…

"I'm going to die. They are going to shoot me for fun while I stroll down the sidewalk."

"Sweetie…I doubt that." My mother sighed.

Passing the beaten up sign and into the tiny town, I grimaced when the people didn't recognize the too nice (and too obvious) red convertible Mustang. Thankfully, Mom said she would keep the top up. The stares are bad enough with the top on, imagine them with it down.

Some of the people around the town wore cowboy hats and boots. I looked down at my Audio skate shoes and thought about the pair of black knee high boots in my bag in the trunk. Well, those are no longer useful, I guess. Most of the people wore Wrangler jeans…the sequins on the back pockets will stick out like abscesses on my pants.

"I'm not going to fit in at all." I moaned.

"Hun…If I said this once, I said it a thousand times…you're going to be fine."

I glared at her, "I don't even have an accent."

"You have a slight one."

"But they'll still tell."

"You can get one."

"I don't want one."

"Then stop complaining."  
I pursed my lips, but remained silent and went back to looking at the town. No mall. No big name stores. No arcades. Not even a movie theater.

'_Well, at least there is a Sonic…_" I thought as we drove by and ventured deeper into the country. I had to admit, the rural beauty this tiny place had was charming, but I couldn't find much entertainment and we were practically out of the place already.

My family got tired of living in the city. I didn't, but apparently my opinion didn't matter. My father retired as chief of police and made a fair amount of money in the process. To decompress and relax, he decided he wanted to get away from the things that dissimulated him and the big city crimes, so he wanted to move back to his old home town of Burgstadt. Burgstadt is an old German town located in northern Texas. Such a tiny place…

I come to learn that Dad and Mom planned this for a while, but I didn't think they would go through with it. Wasn't California enough for them? We lived in a tiny town in Nor Cal, but I guess it wasn't tiny enough.

Our car now was passing the highschool that I would be entering the next day. It was tiny just like the town and compared to the one in California, these students wouldn't fill a forth of it. God, even some of the students wore clothes like cowboys and girls. I'm going to die slowly of humiliation. The students of 'Hyrule Highschool' were staring at the Mustang. I ducked a little in my seat and tried not to let them see my face. Who knows what they are thinking.

"Honey, stop making that face. You'll be fine." Mom sighed again when she caught my exasperated look.

"I'm the city slicker in a town of rednecks. They are going to be staring."

"Zelda…" she warned gently.

I put on a hillbilly voice and said, "Hey, der is dat city slicker. She sure gots a purdy mouth."

"That's enough." Mom said sternly, "If you make fun of them they'll certainly hate you."

I didn't reward her with a response.

We were now entering acres of ranchland with tiny houses. Each home probably had at least 20 acres and at most 100. Mom said that we'll be living on a 50 acre peanut farm…

Peanuts…

Wow.

We were nearly there, to our ranch home. I looked over at our half a mile away neighbors and saw a 25 acre plot. Judging by the horse barn that probably had maybe 30 stalls and round pens, it was mostly likely a horse boarding stable and the person that owned it was most likely a horse trainer. Or they could just be boarders, who knows. There was a fairly large outdoor arena. A cute ranch house was pushed to the back. There was a fair amount of time put into the small place.

"Those will be our neighbors, the McKirian's." Mom told me, "They are horse trainers and they have a son your age. I forgot his name, but he'll be a good friend. When I met him he seemed like a nice boy."

I really don't care.

Finally, we are at our new home. Though I didn't want to, I had to say that it was a rather cute house. It wasn't necessarily big, but it was a two story and comfortable for a family of three. The driveway itself had to be at least a mile long and the backyard was a huge peanut field. I looked over back to the McKirian house and saw someone leading a horse out of the barn and into the arena. If they would let me ride one of their horses, they will be all right with me.

Smiling as I got out of the car, I saw Dad coming out of the house. If he saw that I seemed unhappy he'll go berserk and do everything humanly possible to try and make me feel better. Act happy and you won't be pummeled, I told myself. I couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow when I saw that Dad was wearing a new cowboy hat, boots, complete with a big gold and silver belt buckle he won in the past. Good to know he's enjoying himself all ready.

"Ah, Zelda! Do you like it so far?" Dad called to me, his drawl more prominent in his happiness. Though he moved to California when he was first becoming a cop, he never lost his Texan accent that many people found charming. Mom was one of the people who found it cute. She even obtained one when he took her back here to Texas when they started to get to know each other better.

"Yeah, it seems…nice." I told him after a huge bear hug.

He beamed at my answer and looked at his wife, giving her a kiss while saying, "Impa."

"Daltus." She smiled.

Turning his attention back to me he exclaimed excitedly, "Now a tour of the house!"

Seeing him this happy, I couldn't help smile myself. For him and Mom, I guess I'll make the best of this place.

Dad and Mom led me through all the doors showing me the rooms. The house opened up into the kitchen, so that was simple enough. Though the kitchen wasn't big, it was open and bright. If you kept going and went around the counter, you'll look through an archway and see the stairs leading up to the second story and next to the stairs would be the living room and a door leading to the bathroom and the computer room. The living room was comfortable and big enough, the bathroom was a decent size. How big do they have to be anyway? The office is nice. Upstairs led to a hallway of doors, the one at the far end was Mom and Dad's, the one to the left was the upstairs bathroom and the one to the right was my own room. Mom and Dad's room was a good size, but sort of empty without all of their things not yet unpacked. The bathroom was bigger then the one downstairs and had a shower. Mom said that this would be my personal one, because they had their own in their bedroom. That was kind of cool…So was my room, by the way. It was bigger then the one in California, but not huge. The window was directed west, so I could watch the sunset and it overlooked the McKirian ranch, so I could watch them work the horses. My bed was already here and stuffed next to the window and my desk was at the other side of the room next to the closet. My bookshelf was also here, just waiting for me to fill it up again.

"Can I paint it?" I asked them.

"Sure, any color you want." Mom said.

"_Any_ color?"

"Yup, any." Dad nodded.

"You both are going to regret that." I grinned at them and thought of every neon color I could think of.

Dad laughed, "It's your room, do what you want with it."

I smiled and walked over to look out the window. If I took off the screen, I'd be able to sit on the roof that covered the porch underneath. That was great.

"Start unpacking whenever you want, but soon would be nice, so we can get rid of the clutter downstairs." Dad said.

"Ok." I said a little more cheerfully. I really liked my room.

Delighted at seeing me pleased, Dad grinned and followed Mom downstairs to start unpacking things for themselves. Maybe this won't be so bad. I can make the best of things, I'm good at that. Maybe I'll even try to make friends with that McKirian boy next door. Finally taking my eyes off the ranch, I looked over so I could see the edge of the peanut field. Rows and rows of the short, green plant were seen. I would probably end up helping out in that field sooner or later…I wonder who Dad hired to help out with it. Now I was looking at the wooden fence that separated the two properties. There was a fair amount of space in-between the house and it. I could probably plant a garden there. I have always had an affinity for plants and had a green thumb for those types of things.

Seeing the brighter parts of moving made this experience more complaisant for me, which gave me the initiative to start to unpack right away, instead of going through with my first plan and keeping my stuff packed hoping that Mom and Dad would decide that this wasn't the best decision. After clamoring down the stairs with a grin, I looked to see Mom unpacking things for the kitchen and Dad for the living room. I started to search through the boxes to find some of mine and sighed when I found the one marked 'Zelda's books'; might as well do those first.

Just as I was about to climb back up to my room Dad said, "Oh, Zelda." I turned back to look at him, "I picked up some notebooks and such for the school day tomorrow for you. I also bought you a new backpack. It's in your closet."

"Er…thanks…" I told him with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

I had forgotten about the school day…

Climbing the stairs with less of a spring then when I went down, I set the box by the book shelf and opened the closet. A pink Jan Sport backpack with notebooks and pencils was right there waiting for me. I picked up and sat upon the futon that curled up into a couch under my bed to look through it. Five notebooks with different patterns on the covers waited for me when I opened it. I opened the smaller pocket to see a set of pencils with wild designs (Dad makes me laugh sometimes), along with a new scientific calculator and pens with different colored inks. Well, Dad did all the picking and choosing in this whole moving experience, I guess.

Setting the backpack to the side, I got up and pulled out a hair tie from the pocket of my shorts. I pulled up my long blonde hair and thought to myself, '_Well, better get started._'

* * *

**Himmels:** So here is the preview of our newest addition to our little collection that is steadily growing. Hope you liked it! 

**Draculina:** Yeah, so Zelda is the city slicker girl from California who moved into this redneck town of Burgstadt in Texas. Impa is her Mom and Daltus is her Dad. I guess you guys can guess who the McKirian boy is, lol.

**Himmels:** We thought McKirian sounded cool after we said it outloud again and again. You know Kokirian, McKirian, hahaha...ah, we're idiots.

**Draculina:** We are, but that shouldn't matter. Review if you like it and we'll update.


	2. Kings and McKirians

**Himmels:** Yay! People like it so far!

**Draculina:** Calm down Himmels, its only the second chapter for Christ's sake...

**Himmels:** But I'm excited! I like writing this one! It is fun! Wheee!

**Draculina:** Shut up...

**Chapter 2**

**Kings and McKirians **

* * *

"We hear folks in the city party in Martini Bars,

And they like to show off in their fancy foreign cars,

Out here in the boondocks, we buy beer at Amoco,

And crank up our Kraco speakers with country radio,

We let it rip when we got money,

Let it roll if we got gas,

It gets wild yeah, but that's the way we get down,

In a hicktown."

**--Jason Aldean**

* * *

Out of five shelves, only three of them had books upon them. The last shelf had my dragon statues and figures and the first had my line of movies. On the very top, I lined up my porcelain dolls that my grandmother from Alabama (on my Mom's side) had made and sent me. That lady had a real talent for art and sewing. They were so life-like and the fancy little dresses she made for them were very creative and would have looked expensive if they were real. My favorite one was the brunette in the red. 

After finishing the bookshelf, my Dad and Mom lugged up my dresser and put it directly opposite from my bed, so I could put my T.V. on it and watch it while I'm on the top bunk of the bed. Slowly, the room was starting to come together. I put in some of the clothes that I didn't hang in my closet into the first three drawers and used the bottom as the junk one, like I usually did. The desk held my laptop computer and a few random things that I usually find at small stores. It also had my purple lamp on it that was decorated with coiled Mardi Grass beads that I got from a friend's birthday party. I hung a poster of Legolas on one door of my closet and a Stairway to Heaven poster on the other. Jack Sparrow was placed in the inside of the closet behind Legolas and Interview with the Vampire behind Led Zeppelin. These swinging open closet doors were a kick. I searched through the newest box and took out my ipod stereo and put that also upon my desk and then uncoiled the small purple rectangular rug I had in the center of the room.

A soft knock was placed on the door and I answered with a, "Yeah?"

Mom came in then and looked about the room saying, "Wow, you're fast!" she smiled and walked around, "Why don't you take a break. I want to show you the peanut field and the backyard and everything."

The prospect of a break sounded great at this point, "Sure."

I followed her down the stairs and looked about the living room. So far, it was looking great. I ran my hand along the back of the black, leather couch as I walked by it and continued to follow Mom through the kitchen and out the door. The heat and humidity nearly knocked me out and I thanked God that I was wearing shorts. Mom, however, looked virtually unaffected. The sky was a lot bluer then in California, I noticed, and the air seemed so much cleaner. There wasn't the constant cars passing and it didn't seem like you had to be worried about anything. It was like you had all the time in world, unlike Nor Cal where you felt like you always had to move around. One could relax in a small place like this.

So, so, peaceful…

BOOM!

I nearly jumped out of my skin and yelled "Oh, my God!" when I saw smoke coming from behind the McKirian house. I also heard loud laughing and some people yelling 'Yeehaw!'

"What the hell?!"

Mom was unfazed and merely watched the smoke tumble upwards towards the sky, "Oh, that's just the McKirian boy. I found out his name, by the way, it's Link. And it turns out he has a little sister named Saria. She's a lively one."

My jaw hung open slightly as I watched my mom's dauntless face and then asked, "What exactly are they doing over there?"

"Well, judging by the loud explosion, they are probably blowing something up." She said matter-of-factly, "Alright, to the peanut fields."

I continued to look at my mom in disbelief, but ran after her anyway. I turned my head back to the McKirian house as we reached the crops and began to see the back of their house. When I squinted my eyes, I saw a few people putting out a small fire, still laughing loudly. From this distance I wasn't able to tell who was who, but it seemed like there were about 5 or 6 kids.

"Haha, it looks like Link and his friends are having fun." Dad said, shading his eyes and grinning and then looked at me, "Should we go over and meet them today?"

I laughed nervously and replied, "You two can, but I'll stay back here."

"Oh, come on, they ain't gonna bite." Dad laughed.

"Heh heh, I'm not worried about them biting, Dad." I mumbled to myself.

Finally taking my eyes away from the ranch next door, I looked at the long series of peanuts growing upon the ground. I've never seen a peanut plant until today and was surprised to see how leafy it was. The peanuts didn't really even look like peanuts. When I raised my eyes, I saw three people out in the fields all ready.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Those are just some people to help me out with the place. They'll be more, but those three are just checking things out."

I nodded.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you!" Dad said beaming, "I own a restaurant here!"

Staring at him I responded with a, "Huh?"

"A restaurant," he nodded, "we'll show it to you later."

"Wait, so we own a peanut farm _and_ a restaurant? Why?"

"It's been passed down. When I left for California, I let someone else run it."

"What is it called?"

"King's Diner."

"Oh, well that's simple enough." I responded.

My Dad's name is Daltus King, my Mom's is Impa King, and I am Zelda King. Zelda Adala King, to be precise. My Mom and Dad were proud of giving me that name. Zelda, in German, meant 'gray battle maid' and Adala meant 'noble' and then the last name King, which I don't need to explain. Not a lot of people speak German, so nobody really put two and two together with the name, but now that I live in an old German town…we'll see what happens. It's not a _bad_ name, its just with the last name King…I get tired of being called Princess all the time.

My parents showed me the rest of the place and I told them my idea about planting a garden between the fence and the house. They liked it, so I'll be planting soon, knowing them. Thankfully, my Dad also said they'll take the truck into town instead of the Mustang. I'd like to fit in just a bit here. The two of them went inside to get ready, but I stayed out and waited for them. To keep out of the smoldering lemon sun, I leaned against a big oak tree that let some of its branches escape to the McKirian property. The old thing was big enough to the point that some of its branches could be walked upon to reach the roof of the house. While waiting for the two of them, I started to day dream about all that's happening. Despite the fact that I liked this place so far, I still missed California. My friends were in California…I'll make sure to send them a post card and e-mail them whenever I can. I wouldn't be surprised if my best friend from my old school already sent a million messages. I'll have to check that as soon as I get back from the trip to town.

Within my own mind, I didn't notice the cowboy that rode up next to the fence, "Howdy." He said.

I snapped out of my reverie and looked at him and blinked, then blushed very slightly, "Uh, hi."

I knew instinctively that this was probably the McKirian boy from next door. He had a big, white smile and shoulder length blond hair, which was covered with a straw cowboy hat with a green feather sticking out of the silver band wrapped around it. He also had bright, blue eyes and slightly angular features. He wore a sand flannel shirt, blue jeans, and matching tan chaps, complete with black boots. Damn, he was just a Southern angel upon his bay colored Pegasus.

"You're the new girl right?" He asked, still smiling happily. He had a thick accent that I found funny. Is this how Mom felt when she met Dad?

"Uh, yes!" I said stepping forward finally and returning his smiled, "I'm Zelda King. Nice to meet you."

He clucked to his horse and had her line up against the fence and then held out his hand while leaning down, "I'm Link Alberich McKirian."

I took his hand, shook it and said, "Alberich? That's German!"

"Haha, so is yours." He smiled.

"Oh…you speak German."

"Of course." He laughed, "You are in Burgstadt, you know. Just about everyone stuck to German a little bit."

"What does it mean?"

Link hesitated and shook his head, "I'd rather not."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Its bad." He shook his head and laughed, "Anyway, I heard you came from California."

"Yes. This place is a lot different."

"I bet, but don't worry. The Burgan's will break out some form of Southern hospitality."

I smiled, "So I'm a Burgan now?"

"Yup!" he said, "I still say we should be called the Burgers, but they just won't listen."

I laughed and asked, "You go to the high school?"

"Yeah, what grade are you in?" he asked.

"Oh, er, I'm only a sophomore."

"So am I."

"Really?" I said genuinely surprised, "You seem older."

"I'm taking that as a compliment, but yes, I'm but a sophomore. We'll be in the same classes then!" he said thrilled, "I'll introduce you to everybody!"

"_Goody_," I thought sarcastically, but smiled to him, "That'd be great!"

I was about to ask him what he was doing over behind his house earlier, but I was interrupted.

"Hey, you little redneck, don't flirt with my daughter!"

Link looked pass me with a wide grin and answered, "Better a redneck then a hillbilly!"

My Dad laughed and shook Link's hand when he came up, "So you're Old McKirian's son, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm Link."

"And you've met my daughter, Zelda, I see." He said turning to me with a sly look making me give him a warning glare, but that just made him look even more mischievous, "Yeah, that's our little Princess Zelda."

Link's grin went huge and he looked at me, which only made me flush more.

"Anyway, we're going soon, so you'll have to come and court my daughter a bit later." He told him.

"I'll be sure too." Link laughed and tipped his hat, "See ya, King." And then looked at me with the same mischievous smile that Dad had, "And nice meetin' ya, Princess."

He turned his mare around and loped off.

After making sure he was out of hearing distance I turned to Dad and stated plainly, "I hate you."

He burst out laughing and said, "Sorry, I had to do it!"

"No!" I said to him shaking my head, "No, you really didn't have to do it!"

"I really did," Dad disagreed and then put on a babying voice, "because you're my whittle pwincess." That voice sounded odd with the accent.

I gave up and said, "You know what, let's just go."

He laughed again and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the truck that Mom was waiting by. She had a smirk on her face, so I assumed that Dad told her what he was going to do before he came over.

"I like that Link boy." Dad said to Mom grinning.

"That's good, honey." Mom nodded with a smile. Totally sarcastic, the both of them.

I ignored them and hopped into the truck and looked out the window while we drove. When we drove pass the McKirian house. Link and his friends that blew things up with him earlier were in the outdoor arena. He looked up when he heard the truck and then waved. I could practically see his grin. His friends, three of which were girls now that I look closer, turned their heads to see what he was waving and then looked at him again. He leaned closer to them, obviously telling them about me. As long as its good talk, I don't care. On the way there, Dad told me about a few things about the people and the shops and other such. I was half-listening, but mainly off in my own world. I blinked at how quickly we reached the restaurant. I jumped out of the truck and followed my parents in. There were some people in it and they all turned to see who came in. They smiled at Dad and Mom, but didn't recognize me. I put on a bit stronger accent when I was introduced to the man that kept charge of the restaurant when Dad went to California. Everybody seemed to turn back to their meals when they heard the accent, making me sigh in relief.

"Don't worry I had to go through this too." Mom whispered to me, "And good job with the accent. That'll make them like you more. Brush up on your German to top it off."

"Crap, California is nothing compared to this." I said tensely.

"Haha, wait until you become apart of the small town gossip, then this will be worse then California."

"What makes you think that I _will_ be in the gossip?!"

"Everybody is, don't worry about it, hun."

Though I _do_ like Texas so far, it was still so odd to me. When I younger my Mom and Dad took me here to visit Dad's relatives, but I don't remember much of that experience. I was very little older then two, but believe it or not, I did retain a few things that I particularly enjoyed, such as fishing in my grandmother's pond where I caught my first fish and shopping in this little corner store where my Mom bought me some Indian arrowheads. I found myself looking for them in my closet back in California when I first learned of our moving to the land down under. Surprisingly, I found them in my old jewelry box. When I get time, I plan on somehow making one of them into a necklace. On the ride to Texas I also thought about popping off a few rattlesnakes and making the rattlers earrings thinking that those would make me fit in a bit more. Now that I look around this ancient town, it doesn't sound like such a bad idea…and I don't think they'd be that all bad looking.

The only thing that I can't really get used to here would have to be how tiny Burgstadt is. I'm not used to being so far away from an actual town with at least a few fast food places before. Even in California where we were in a town not to much bigger then this, there was still a little pizza parlor we could escape to. And I worked in this little country store where I was friends with everyone. I'll also have to get used to the miniature school. My parents had to drive me out quite a distance to get me to my high school in California where I was put in the middle of city folk. I was used to that, not these microscopic, pint sized schools where I doubted there were twenty to a class. All in all, I hope this all works out for both me and my parents' sake.

I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

After we left the little restaurant and we were back driving in the truck, Dad offered to give me a waitress job at King's. At first I thought that I'd be odd having the daughter of King working at King's, but then I heard that Mom was going to be one of the chefs and I thought again. Maybe it won't be such a bad idea. I can get people to warm up to me that way…well, unless I spill their food on them. I can be clumsy sometimes. Not all the time, but when I get nervous…bad things happen.

I shook my head rapidly to get those thoughts away and told Dad, "Sure, I probably will, but I want to get used to this place first."

"Yes, yes of course!" he said quickly and grinning.

The shops we were passing were very old. They never got passed those old western days, I guess. People were walking on planked porches that led to the doors and large wooden patio roofs were shading them. They looked as though they had second stories in the stores which made me wonder if maybe a family lived upstairs. The plots that the people lived on out farther into ranch country were huge, so if they got too spaced out, maybe they were too far way from the town, so they bought those shops so they'll be closer. Oh, I'm just thinking too much. As we continued to drive, I noticed a few people my age and candidates for being in sophomore class with me.

Oh, God…thinking about school again makes me nauseas.

* * *

That next morning, the first day of school…I was so nervous that I could barely eat. I didn't know what to wear exactly; I didn't want to wear something too fancy, but I also didn't want to look homeless also. I settled with a simple pair of faded jeans and a pink tank top. I also put on this Indian necklace with a horse on it that Dad gave me when he went to Arizona one time. I left my hair down and picked up the backpack Dad got me earlier then walked slowly down the stairs. Dad gave me an encouraging and sympathetic smile as I followed Mom out the door and to the truck. Taking that same jump inside that freakin' German tank, Mom started the loud engine and we pulled out of the driveway. I saw in the distance that the McKirian's were also pulling out and were on the road. It seemed at a time like this that the car ride would be extremely slow, but actually it was going to fast. I constantly looked at the speed speedometer to see how fast she was going. Only sixty miles an hour…It feels as if we were going a hundred. In no time at all, we were within the tiny school parking lot. Some of the older students had their own cars, one of which happened to be Link. He was the one driving his old truck and the three people inside it were unidentifiable to me. One was a blond that kept their head bowed, believe it or not, I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, another was a black haired boy, but I couldn't get much of his face because he was facing Link, and the other was a small girl with blond hair also, but with a flaring lime green hat. I arched my eyebrow at the energetic girl who clung to Link happily.

"Well, sugar, are you ready?" Mom asked.

"No, but I'll go." I said sadly and opened the truck door and hopping down, dragging my backpack with me.

"Have fun!" she called, "Meet some friends!"

Yeah, right…

* * *

**Himmels:** Yeehaw, next chapter we right about the school experience! -bounces in anticipation- 

**Draculina:** Himmels, you've got to calm down, you hyperactive annoying creature! Anyway...we only update when our status quota of reviews is filled.

**Himmels:** And we don't tell you our quota, so yeah, you better just review. Teehee...

**Draculina:** Thanks for reading and review!


	3. The High School Hylians

**Himmels:** -stupid grin- People like Hyrule High School. -joyful-

**Draculina:** I have to say, I'm pretty relieved at that. This story was floating around in our heads and we just had to start writing it.

**Himmels:** Lol, I think I'm having more fun with the names then with anything! Haha, I snuck in the meanings of all of them everywhere I could. ACKNOWLEDGE THY INTELLIGENCE!!!

**Draculina:** -whispers- Internet.

**Himmels:** Shut up...

**Draculina:** Haha, we do really know German, but we got the names and meanings from the internet. Sorry, Himmels.

**Chapter 3**

**The High School Hylians **

* * *

"There's a lot about life you can learn on the bus,

How to lie, how to fight, how to kiss, how to cuss,

The closer we sat to the back, the smarter we got,

We were poor, we were ugly, we were all best friends,

White-eyed, baptized, and still wanting to sin,

Thank God we get more then one shot,

Where I grew up, we rode in trucks."

**--Luke Bryan**

This chapter was hard to find a song for, so eh, here is this, lol

* * *

The white German tank Mom loved to drive pulled out of the tiny school parking lot as I watched it longingly. I stood there gazing at it thinking by some miracle that it would turn around and pick me up again. But no, it proceeded down and the tail lights didn't shine. Taking a deep breath, I turned and looked towards the school. Mom dropped me off a tad early, so I could go to the office and figure out which classes I was at. I knew that it wouldn't be too hard to find judging by the size, but I still have to get familiar with the surroundings, I guess. Mom also hoped that I would try and make friends. Eh… 

As I walked to the office, I noticed the kids that also came a little early were sitting upon a small, oddly shaped patch of grass. From this distance it looked as if it was grown by accident. Not only did I notice the grass, I also noticed that Link was in the midst of those students. It wouldn't surprise me if he was apart of the "cool" crowd. The kids that he brought to school with him in the truck were also there standing around him. Right now he seemed to be the center of attention for some weird reason. He looked as if he was telling an interesting story, because his face was animated and he moved his hands and body a lot.

Turning my attention back to where I'm walking, I looked up at the engraved wooden sign that read 'office' and pulled open the door. A lady was sitting behind the long counter, scribbling things down on the paper. Her skin was a beautiful creamed coffee color and looked so smooth. She could have been a model! When she heard me come in she looked up and blinked at me, obviously not recognizing me as one of her students.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked politely.

I stepped forward some more and said, "Hi, I'm Zelda King. I just enrolled."

"Oh, yes! I just finished getting your papers together! It is nice to meet you, Ms. King. I am Mrs. Vanquez!" she said happily and shook my hand, "It isn't often that we have kids from other states coming here. The students are going to be fascinated by you." She laughed, "Anyway, here is your class schedule and a little map of the place. I doubt that you'll need it though." She grinned, "You're Mom already took care of everything, so you can just go right along to class and meet your teacher. You're first subject will be Biology, I believe."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Vanquez." I said, returning her infectious smile and left.

I didn't realize how hot it was until I left the air conditioning within the office. I wished I wore some shorts or a skirt or something. I lifted my hair to air my neck as I turned back towards were I saw Link. To my surprise, they were already splitting up and heading to their different classes. I didn't hear a bell ring…

I looked at the schedule and saw that Biology would be in room 2. I looked to the right and saw that it started at16 and went down to 9. I turned to the right and sure enough class number 8 and down was there. When I saw Link's now black cowboy hat, half of me was relieved when I saw him go into room 2. At least I could maybe stick to him for a while until I learn this place, then I'll leave him alone. I took another deep breath when I stood in front of the Biology class room. After that brief moment of hope that suddenly a fire would happen, I grasped the handle and pulled open the oddly light door. The teacher looked surprised that I was here, but then he shook himself and sprang into action.

"Ah, I forgot that we have a new student." He said more to himself then to the students. He motioned me forward and stood me in front of the class making my face go completely red. I didn't even get to notice some of the students' faces before the teacher started, "I'm Rauru Gaebora. And you are?"

"Zelda King." I mumbled.

He turned to the class and said, "Well, class, this is Zelda King, she is our new student from California, I believe." He looked at me and I nodded, "Let's try to make her feel welcome, ok? Alright, Zelda why don't you take that empty seat over there." He pointed and immediately began to prepare his notes and what he was planning on teaching for today.

Finally being able to look at the class without being distracted was kind of a relief. Kind of… They were all staring at me and watching me as I went to take my seat. I noticed when I came in that Link was seated in-between two people, so the option of clinging to him might be tougher then I thought. I kept my head down and away from the others as I sat and was startled when I felt a poke on my side. A pretty girl with a blue and white cowgirl hat with matching light leathered boots was smiling at me. Her skin was a little lighter then that of Mrs. Vanquez. However, this girl was a lot more exotic looking. Her hair was short and so black that it shined blue. Her eyes were also the brightest blue, I had ever seen. It was as if the ocean itself was trapped within them. She wore a top that was cut off at the belly, exposing her flat and muscled stomach and wore matching cut off jeans. Around her neck she wore a sapphire in gold incasing that matched her eyes.

"Hey!" she said, "I'm Ruto!"

"Zelda," I answered smiling immediately at the potential friend and then paused and just blurted out, "You are gorgeous." I couldn't help it! She is!

She blinked in bewilderment at first and then blushed lightly, "Oh, thank you. You are quite beautiful yourself. You're hair is pretty." She said shyly.

Half of me wanted to laugh, '_Did I embarrass her?_' I thought and then said, "What is your full name?" I was curious to know what origin she was.

"I'm Ruto Kala Hokuikekai!" she said grinning.

I stared at her until she laughed and said, "I'm Hawaiian."

"Oh, that is great! I've never met an islander! That is so awesome!"

"Well, I was born here, but I did live in Hawaii for a little wh-."

"Alright, time to start! No more talking!" Mr. Gaebora called to the class.

Ruto smiled at me again and turned towards the teacher.

Just now I noticed how unnaturally tiny this class was. There were only, like, 13 people! I didn't know that was possible! I also just noticed what Mr. Gaebora looked like. He had a huge white mustache with white hair along with it. His eyes were small and a deep brown. He was heavy set and would be intimidating if he was seen from afar. His voice carried also, so he had the complete and total attention of this class room. Before he told what he was going to teach, Link turned around and twiddled his fingers at me with his huge pearly grin. I waved a little back, flushing. Some of the kids turned and looked at me when he did so, making my face go completely red again.

"Just to let you know, Zelda." Mr. Gaebora said to me, "You are a week late into enrolling, so you aren't that far behind these kids. Don't worry. Today we are learning stuff you should already know and that is the organelles within a eukaryotic and prokaryotic cell."

I nodded to him and he began. I knew a little from freshman year, so I wasn't too worried. Throughout the lessen I listened intently, wanting my teachers to like me. Though, Mr. Gaebora was a pretty stern man, so I couldn't really tell if he liked me or not. He seemed ok with me and that is all that matters. I answered the questions mainly when they were about the eukaryotic cell. Prokaryotes weren't my thing, really…Though they are simpler, I am aware of that. I took notes when the other kids took notes and just tried to go at least slightly unnoticed. The time flew quickly and Mr. Gaebora soon announced, "Ok, class time to go."

All the students started to pack…I still can't hear a bell…I did as the other students did and packed up my notebook and pencil. Mr. Gaebora had given me a Biology book, so my back was weighted down a tad more. Nothing compared to what is yet to come I'm sure, but still.

"What's your next class?" Ruto asked after hoisting her baby blue back pack on. Something tells me that she likes blue.

I looked at the paper and said, "Umm…It's History."

Her face was disappointed when I looked up again, "Oh, I have Geometry next."

"I have History!" said that strongly accented happy voice that was undoubtedly Link's.

"You do? Can you show me the way?" I asked him.

"Sure!"

"What's your third period class?" asked Ruto hopefully.

I looked down at the paper once more and replied sadly, "P.E."

"Darn, I don't have that either!" she said shaking her head, "Well, I'll just see you at lunch then. See ya, Zelda! Bye Link!" she waved at us both and walked out of the class.

Link looked at me with a grin and then stepped out of my way with a bow, "This way Princess."

My eye twitched and I decided to nip this in the bud before a total nickname blew out, "Don't call me that." And I started walking even though I had no idea where I was going.

He followed and said, "Awww, why? Your dad is the King and all!" he laughed. When I ignored him he laughed all the more and said, "Fine, fine…" I thought I heard him say 'right now' at the end, but I couldn't be sure.

Link led pass the 16 class rooms and I was surprised to see that we had to go up stairs. I just now noticed that there was a two story building behind the right side class rooms.

"Wow, it's up stairs?" I said with amazement. I thought that only schools with stairs existed in books, T.V. shows and movies.

Link smiled, "Yeah, a lot of people are surprised by that. Apparently, there are not many schools with stairs, I guess. Kind of the norm for me."

Following him up the stairs, he opened the door politely for me and I walked into the new class room. Now it was a lady teacher. She was a tall and slender thing, almost too thin, if you ask me. Her hair was shoulder length and dirty blonde. I could already tell that she was a kind woman just by the nice smile she gave me. She would be a nice pick-me-up after a stern man like Mr. Gaebora.

"You must be the new girl, Ms. King, right?" she asked.

When I smiled and nodded she said, "I'm Mrs. Beitzel. Welcome to your history class. Did Link show you the way? Oh, you're such a little gentleman."

He gave a cheesy grin and walked to his seat, making me hold back a small laugh.

"I'm sure there are students that were in your last class, but there are some who weren't so, class, this is Zelda King. She just transferred from California, so let us make her feel welcome." She said smiling and then looked for an empty seat, "Ah, it looks like Link saved you a seat next to him and Ms. Villalobos. Thank you Link!"

He grinned again and I thought, "_Oh, you're such a ham._"

I moved through the desks and sat in-between him and the Hispanic girl, who smiled a little menacingly at me.

"Howdy, I'm Nabooru." She said leaning a little closer.

"Zelda," I nodded to her suspiciously. I didn't like the prankster look she had.

"Do you like it here so far?" she asked innocently enough.

"Yeah, its fun." I answered.

"Do you want it to be even _more_ fun?!" she prodded excitedly, leaning in even more.

Link jumped in at that, "Hey, hey, Nabooru! Not this one! She's from California and all."

"_He said that like it was some form of handicap!_" I thought angrily and said, "What is it?"

Nabooru sighed and shrugged, "Oh, it's just that I wanted to take you hunting with me, but Link says that Californians can't do it, so never mind."

"Hunting?" I said with disbelief, "I can do that!"

"No, not this type of hunting, Zelda." Link shook his head.

"See? He thinks a Californian can't do it!" Nabooru pointed out accusingly.

I glared at Link who blushed and blinked in confusion, "No, no! She wants to take you snipe hunting!"

"What's a snipe?" I asked.

Nabooru almost jumped out of her seat in excitement and Link groaned.

"Ok, we're starting!" Mrs. Beitzel called out, mainly to us and began, "Ok, the ancient Greeks. Zelda, do you know much about them?"

At first I didn't understand what she said, because I was still concentrated on what a snipe was, but I shook myself and said, "Oh, yes. I love the ancient Greeks. The Spartans are my favorite peoples and Plato is a very interesting man. I thought it was kind of him to think that women should be taught the same as men. Back then that is very uncommon, so he immediately caught my attention." I said very quickly.

Mrs. Beitzel looked delighted, "Oh, that is wonderful! We are learning about the ancient Greek philosophers and Plato will be coming up! Very good, Zelda."

I sighed with relief and took out a different notebook and began to scribble down what she wrote on the black board. I already knew a lot about the ancient Greeks, so this was just touch ups. Truthfully, I really _did_ love the Spartans and Plato _is_ a very interesting man. I nearly died with joy when the movie 300 came out in theaters.

Already knowing nearly all of what Mrs. Beitzel was saying the lesson passed by slowly. When she turned around to write something on the blackboard, Nabooru whispered, "Hey," to get my attention. I looked at her and she held up her notepad. She wrote down, "_Do you want to prove Link wrong?_"

I nodded and she smiled and scribbled down hurriedly, "_I'll talk to you at lunch then_."

I smiled and nodded again. She might be rough, but maybe she could be kind like Ruto and Link.

After telling us the homework Mrs. Beitzel announced, "Ok, time to pack up! See you all tomorrow! And it was wonderful meeting you Ms. King!" she said.

I smiled and replied, "You too." She is so going to be my favorite teacher…

"P.E. next right?" Link said almost laughing.

"Yeah, what?" I said not thinking it was funny.

"Well, let's go to P.E. then!" he said.

"Oh, you're in that one too?" I said surprised as I packed up the notepad and new text book. A little bit heavier…

"Let me see your schedule." He said reaching as I handed it to him. He gasped and said, "Oh, my God! Are you stalking me or something?"

When I blinked dumbfounded he laughed, "I'm in all your classes! Yay, this is going to be fun!" he said. He sounded like a girl…

"How is that possible?" I asked looking down at my paper.

"I have no clue, but hey, I'm not complaining. Ok, to P.E.!" he said thrusting his arm to the air

Nabooru lifted her orange backpack on and said smiling, "See you at lunch, Zel. Bye bye Link!" she grinned and left.

As we walked around back of the two story building and towards the lockers Link said, "You'll meet my brothers and my sister after P.E."

"Oh, you have brothers? I heard that you had a little sister, but not brothers."

"Oh, you heard about Saria? Yeah, she's my little sister." he smiled, "She is the greatest little musician. She has a weird talent with music. Haha, I'm sure she'll show you soon enough. We are neighbors and all." He then stopped and pointed, "That's the girls' locker room. Somebody in there will help you out. Our teacher is a woman, so she might be in there actually."

I nodded and said, "Thanks! See you soon!"

"Yeah!" he turned and ran off to the boy's locker room when his name started to get called.

I would probably like P.E. more if I didn't have to get undressed in front of everyone else. It is a little embarrassing sometimes…They better not make us take showers here!

My face must have looked a little sickly when I thought about that, because a woman raised an eyebrow at me when I walked in and she asked, "You alright there, little Miss?"

I jumped and said automatically, "Oh, yes! I'm fine! I was just thinking about something. Are you the teacher?" I asked, changing the subject.

She nodded and said, "Yes, I'm Aideen O'Connor. I'll be your P.E. instructor. You must be Zelda King."

I nodded and said, "You have an unusual name."

"It's Irish," she said and then went back on subject, "Ok, your locker is the very back one next to my daughter, Rian's. She'll help you out."

"Thank you." I replied and went to the first row and straight to the back.

It was easy to identify Ms. O'Connor's daughter, because both of them had flaming red hair. Rian wasn't as pretty as her mom, but she had a unique face, so she could be striking to some. I tapped her shoulder and she turned blinking.

"Uh, hi, I'm new here, so…"

"Oh, you need help?" Her face was pretty expressionless.

"If you have time."

She gave me a tiny smile and said, "I don't mind. We have plenty of time." She took a side step in front of my locker and said, "We don't have locks for the lockers, because really, who would want to steal stinky gym clothes, but if you want one, you can get one from my mom." Rian said as she opened it for me, "It's big enough to put our stupidly huge backpacks in, so you don't have to worry about that. And your gym clothes are already in it, I see." She looked at me and said, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly, "I'm Zelda."

"Rian." She answered, "Nice to meet you. My mom is pretty nice during gym, so you don't have to worry about much. She likes us to run though."

"That's alright, I guess." I pulled out my gym clothes and replaced the space with my backpack.

"Where are you from?" she asked as she leaned against the lockers.

Uneasily, I started to undress and dress for gym. It was unnerving having her watch, but obviously, she didn't care, "I'm from California." And I pulled on my T-shirt.

"Ugh, I've been there. It's full of snobs and bad drivers. God, they are such dicks on the highway!"

My eyes went wide and I slowly let my eyes show pass the collar of the shirt. Her face was still expressionless. Oh, so she is that type of person. She just says it like it is.

"Yes, we do have terrible drivers there." I said not wanting to set her off. At started to put my shorts on now.

"Beyond terrible! I mean, damn, at least wave when someone lets you in front of them! Whoever doesn't wave should seriously be knocked into the curb!" Rian stated plainly.

I grinned, "_I'm going to like her, I think._"

She walked out with me as we left with a group of girls. The boys were coming out too and we headed off to the track field. Ms. O'Connor was standing in the middle waiting for us with a whistle around her neck. Link found me and stood on my left with Rian on my right. He was about to say something, but was cut off by the instructor's whistle. Immediately they all went into rows. Rian tugged me next to her and whispered, "Just do what I do."

I nodded. We started out with stretches, sit ups, and push ups. We also did a lap around the track. That was simple enough. Ms. O'Connor then did something I will never forgive her for.

"Ok, to welcome the new student, Ms. King, here." She said indicating me making the students turn and look, "We'll play a game of dodge ball."

Everybody else looked pleased by this, but I didn't. Dodge ball…not my thing. Being hit with flying objects didn't sound at all appealing.

And it didn't turn out that all appealing either. By the end of the game and the secession, I was walking back with a sore butt and knees. When Ms. O'Connor said 'welcome', I guess it meant, 'aim for Zelda' in the minds of the others. Rian thought it was hilarious and was making fun of me the whole way back to the lockers, but I didn't find it as amusing. Link found it pretty entertaining also apparently, because he didn't seem to mind gunning for me either. He was considerably more gentle then Rian, but still.

"Glad that's over." I mumbled as I exited the locker room after getting dress.

Rian laughed, "It's lunch time. Maybe I'll find you." At that she walked off.

Then I heard a giggle behind me, Link of course.

"Wow, Rian likes you." He said falling in step beside me as I let him lead me to where we find lunch, "That is unusual. She is even more…er…outspoken then Nabooru. She says what's on her mind a lot, if you haven't noticed yet." He grinned.

"Yeah, I noticed just a bit when she called Californian drivers 'dicks'."

Link burst out laughing and said, "Well that doesn't surprise me."

"Her or the drivers being 'dicks'?"

He thought about it and then said, "Well, both."

I scowled playfully at him and followed him through the people. I tell ya, being with Link had some major points to it: this girl, who made it painfully obvious that she had a crush on him, let us cut in line. He either acted or truly didn't notice her wistful stare and ordered his food. He walked to the other end and got it and then waited for me. I smiled at him thankfully and the looked at the menu.

"Uh, I'll just have the chili fries, like him." I decided when I didn't know what to get.

The fries were more like wedges if you asked me, but whatever. Link assured me that they were great and were better then the Californian ones. Even if they weren't, I would agree with him just to make him happy.

"Ok! Now time to meet the bros, the sis, and the buds!" he cheered and crossed over to where that oddly shaped piece of grass was.

When I drew nearer to it, I then saw that it was actually in the shape of a Texas Longhorn bull. Wow, that is creative… Within the middle of the bulls head, a group of students was sitting eating their lunches. I recognized Ruto, Nabooru, and to Link's surprise Rian, but the others I didn't know. I noticed the three that were in Link's truck, but they didn't pay me any mind, really.

"Hey, everybody!" he placed his fries on the ground and put his hands on my shoulders and then announced loudly, "This is Princess Zelda!"

I'm going to slap him all the way back to Germany.

He must have sensed this, because he laughed and backed up and then made the others stand up one at a time.

"You have met already, Princess Ruto, here." She curtsied sarcastically to me with a grin.

I was relieved, "He calls you 'princess' too?"

"My middle name, Kala, in Hawaiian means 'princess.' She admitted and then shrugged it off, "I'm used to it. I bet you are too with the last name King."

I nodded with a sigh.

"This is warrior woman, Nabooru Villalobos!" he presented her. She formed her fingers into metal horns making me laugh.

"Next is, the one, the only, Darunia Stein!"

Darunia. Was. Huge.

"He's our line backer in our football team and top wrestler." Link explained then he moved down the line and stood behind a kid with their head bowed. I noticed that this was the person that I couldn't tell if it were a boy or a girl. This close and I still couldn't tell! Link forcefully made it stand and said, "This is one of my brothers! His name is: Sheik Reiner McKirian! Dun dun dun!" he added sound effects.

Oh, so it is a guy! Sheik looked up slightly and raised his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at him.

He nodded and sat down again next to the dark haired one, who Link stood behind. When Link put his hand under his arm, I was surprised when the boy snatched it away almost meanly and stood by himself. When he raised his head, I was shocked. He looked _exactly _like Link, except paler, black hair, and shockingly red eyes. Those were intimidating…

"This is Dark Link McKirian." Link said not touching him this time.

I raised an eyebrow in question, "Dark Link?"

"What?" he asked. His tone was as mean as his movements.

"That's an odd name." I stated a little hotly, because of how rude he is.

"It's not his real name, of course." Link explained, "His real name is-," everybody leaned in.

"SHUT UP, LINK!"

Link laughed and said, "I wasn't going to tell them Dark! You know I wouldn't! We call him Dark Link, because he looks like me, except black hair. Believe it or not, we are actually cousins, but I call him my brother. Sorry, haha, he feels the same way about his real name like I am with my middle name."

The group snickered at that.

"_Are you sure you are cousins Link?_" I asked him in my mind, "_And what the hell does his middle name mean?!_"

The girl with the green hat tugged Link's hand, "Hey! Introduce me!"

"Haha! This is my little sister, the hyperactive, Saria!" he put his hands under her arm pits and lifted her up making her giggle, "Saria Franziska McKirian!"

"Franziska means 'free'!" she said happily as Link placed her on his shoulders.

"She is a year younger then us," Link said, "She is a lowly freshman." He added in a menacing tone and then yelled, "TO THE TRASHCAN FOR THE LITTLE FRESHMAN RUNT!"

He then pretended to can Saria. She giggled and tried to struggle out of his arms.

"Ah, having fun without me?" asked a new voice.

I turned and smiled at her. I was feeling a little overwhelmed with all the people and the school and…just wow. The new girl had long hair like mine, except chestnut colored, but not as dark as Nabooru's. She also wore a russet colored sun dress that went a little passed her knees, modestly. She was quite a pretty girl, actually.

"Hey!" Link said finally letting Saria down, "Zelda, this is Malon Sommer Hayner! She is a merry girl of summer! The jester of the fire in the king! THE FOOL OF VACATION!"

"Jesus, Link, calm down!" she said with wide eyes, "And stop translating names! I do believe she can figure it out on her own! I mean, come on! Sommer? How obvious is that?"

Link crossed his arms and looked away pretending to be hurt.

I just can't seem to stop laughing today, "It is nice to meet you all! But to tell you the truth, I'm exhausted!"

"By me or by all of us?" Link asked.

"Primarily you." I admitted.

Link gasped at me and then fell to his knees yelling, "THE GOLDEN KNIGHT JUST GOT REJECTED BY THE-," he looked at my shirt, "PINK PRINCESS!"

"Pink Princess?" Darunia looked up from his sub sandwich with a raised eyebrow and then busted out laughing, "Golden Knight?!"

"Oh, come on, with my thick, wavy, golden locks, do you really think I'd just be 'the knight'?" he asked, "Cracka please!"

My whole face went in shock. Did he just say…?

Nabooru jumped in at that, "Well, the cracker thinks that 'golden knight' is dumb, so it is." She nodded.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Link pointed his finger at her, "Now, you can say 'cracka', but 'cracker'? Racist…"

"Oh, like you didn't call me a beaner yesterday?" she said with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

"No! I said 'beana'!" Link grinned.

"Good God, will you guys just shut the hell up with the stupid insults?" Ruto laughed.

"Why isn't there a Hawaiian one?" Nabooru asked looking at her and then exclaimed, "Oh! That reminds me. When are you free so we can go hunting, Zelda?"

Ruto blinked, "How did that remind you?"

Sheik looked up slightly with an elegantly raised eyebrow, also not getting the connection.

"I'll be free next weekend, I believe." I replied sitting down finally and enjoying my lunch. Alright, Link was right…Texas chili fries are awesome…But you know what, I'll stick up for the Californians and deny it…

"Awesome!" she grinned way, way, way too happily.

Darunia swallowed the last bit of his roast beef sub and asked, "What are you hunting?"

"Snipes," Nabooru said still smiling.

He paused from taking a sip from his Dr. Pepper and smirked with Nabooru, "Can I come?"

"Guys, come on." Link groaned.

"She'll be safe," Dark Link said, "We won't take her far out."

Link looked at him with amazement, "You are going?"

"How could I resist?" he asked as if Link was stupid.

He scowled back at him and was about to continue, but a teacher yelled out, "Alright kids, time to go inside!"

I didn't get to eat much, but I was too excited by the fact that I was fitting in more then I thought I would to care. Just like Link said, he was in my next class, which happened to be English. The location was right next door to History, up the stairs again. It turned out that Sheik and Darunia were also in that class. Our teacher fascinated me upon entering the room. He was a Comanche Indian…a real one. He told me that I could call him by his given name, Wolf Fang, or by the name that the principle gave him, William.

I'm so calling him Wolf Fang…The other students did too, which seemed to make him happy.

Sheik sat behind me and Darunia and Link on either side. Though Mrs. Beitzel might be my favorite teacher (Wolf Fang running a very, very, very close second), English was undoubtedly my favorite class. We are having so much fun! Wolf Fang kept the class lively and full of surprises. I loved it when he yelled out things in Comanche when we got something right. When he read a passage in the short story we were reading in the Literature book, he not only added voices, but he also acted out the scenes and sometimes the students would join him. I was almost sad when that class was over. Third book…heavier…

My 5th period class is an elective course of the German language. Mrs. Amery was our teacher. She was very soft-spoken, nearly shy compared to Wolf Fang. Even though Link knew the German language like the back of his hand, he still wanted to take this class, which I found odd. Maybe he forgets it sometimes if he speaks English too long… Well, long story short, that class is a bit hard for me though I do know some German, because of my parents. At least homework isn't hard for that one. I pick up on languages pretty easily.

Wish I could say that for Geometry.

Again, Link was in that one also, along with Malon, Dark Link, and to my surprise Saria. Now I feel dumb…A freshman in my math class even though I'm a grade older…maybe its not that uncommon? God, I hope so… I was also surprised that Mrs. Fujiwatari wasn't even Japanese. She was as white as me! Maybe whiter…

That class…eh…I hate math…And the homework that comes with it. Though, I still had a tad of fun, because Mrs. Fujiwatari was pretty sarcastic when it came to the students. You kinda need that when it comes to a serious subject like math.

"Ok, class. You are free to go." She told us after we wrapped up our lesson.

I am so tired.

* * *

**Himmels:** About the whole racist remarks conversation they were having...Well, my friends and I had that conversation and I felt compelled to add it...

**Draculina:** Lol, yeah, but our conversation was a lot worse then the one in this one. _A lot_ worse. This one wasn't even bad!

**Himmels:** Ah, oh well, it doesn't matter does it? Thank you for reading our story! And I hope you guys still love it even though I felt like this chapter was...odd? Boring? Stupid? I don't know the word, but I felt liked it dragged...

**Draculina:** Eh, it makes the story progress and that is all the matters, right? Now do something for us...type down what you think about it in a review. We truly love those. Who doesn't?


	4. Soaking Wet

**Himmels: **Haha, we FINALLY updated! School has been hell! You'd think that things would slow down a bit now that the end of the year is approaching, but nooo!

**Draculina:** Just a few more weeks...a few more and then we can do things that we want...We'll ride our horses, go hunting, go fishing, work at our jobs...sleep until like...one in the afternoon...

**Himmels:** Woo, can't wait! Anyway! Finally our latest chapter is up. We had a little writers block with this chapter, so yeah its just a filler.

**Draculina:** Weird. We've been getting ideas from the cracks of the Earth for our other story, but this one we were suddenly confused. That hasn't happened before...Eh, well, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Soaking Wet**

* * *

"He's my best friend, best of all best friends,

Do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy,

Hey, you should get a best friend too!

**--Toybox**

(totally not country, but hey, gotta do what you gotta do)

* * *

Before I could leave the school, my new friends decided that they had to individually come and say good-bye. Link and his brothers and sister walked me to the parking lot (with Dark Link and Sheik it was unintentional, but I would like to think otherwise) and helped me spot out my Mom's car. I thought she would do me the wonderful favor of driving the German tank, but no, life wasn't, nor will it ever be, that easy. She just _had_ to bring the Mustang! She better have a good excuse…

Rian appeared beside me and raised an eyebrow, "Wow…shiny," was all she said and walked to her own ride.

I wonder if 'shiny' is a good thing…probably not.

"Thanks for today, Link." I turned and smiled at him before I ran to the car, "See ya, Saria, Sheik, Dark!"

"Anytime!" Link called after me.

"Bye bye!" Saria shouted.

Maybe Sheik and Dark waved. Not likely, but maybe.

I hoped that nobody saw me get into the too much attention attracting car. Rian was the only person that commented on it, but she is hard to interpret. With a sigh, I place my heavy backpack between my legs below the seat and then looked at Mom who stared right back.

"What?" she asked innocently.

I leered some more.

"Oh, jeez, Zelda!" she said rolling her eyes, "You'll live. Your Dad took the truck into town, so I drove this. I doubt that they care if the car is nice or not. They _might_ care that you don't have your license, however." She said putting the Mustang into gear and carefully driving out of the small lot.

I blinked, "Huh? My license?"

"Yeah, Link has one and he just turned sixteen. You're almost sixteen; just two more months." She explained, "You should at least have your permit, but you've been dragging your feet with this."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I said grumpily, "I just don't like driving all that much."

"I know, but it'll be useful." Mom said while turning onto the street and started home, "Anyway, let's not talk about that. We'll get that done soon. How was school? Did you make friends? Did you like your teachers?" she asked eagerly.

When my Mom said 'we'll get that done later' she meant that I'll be studying and obtaining my permit soon and there weren't any buts about it. I shrugged it off for the time being and answered, "School was actually pretty cool. There were stairs." I grinned and then continued, "I've met a few new people. Well…more then a few. Link is quite popular and he introduced me to his friends."

"What are their names? I probably know their parents."

"Well, there is Ruto Hokuikekai," I had to sound it out slowly for my sake more then Mom's, "Nabooru Villalobos, Rian O'Connor, Darunia Stein, Malon Hayner, and Link's brothers and sister, Dark Link McKirian, Sheik McKirian, and Saria McKirian."

"Er, Dark Link?" Mom said taking a glance at me.

"I think only his family knows his real name. I plan on getting it out of him one day…along with Link's middle name translation." I mumbled afterward.

Mom smiled, "And your teachers?"

"There is Mr. Gaebora, Mrs. Beitzel, Mrs. Amery, Aideen O'Connor; she lets us call her by her first name and obviously she is Rian's mom," I explained quickly and then continued, "and there is Wolf Fang and then Mrs. Fujiwatari." I beamed, "Wolf Fang is a real Comanche Indian! I'm talking real! He can speak the language and stuff! That's rare, you know. Mr. Gaebora is very stern, but he seems nice…I think…and Mrs. Beitzel is my favorite teacher, by far. She is so nice! Aideen is…tough, but I like her. Rian is a carbon copy of her. Mrs. Amery is quiet and calm, but I think I'll like her. Mrs. Fujiwatari will make math great for me, too. Her sarcasm is hilarious."

Mom laughed and said, "I'm glad you like it so far. That was a lot to take in. And you said it so quickly." She added.

We pulled into the long driveway and I leaned forward to look passed Mom and towards the McKirian house and there was that old truck driving parallel to ours. I grinned and thought, "_Link must drive fast, because he caught up to our Mustang and we left earlier then him in the parking lot. Link wasn't even in the driver's seat when we drove passed the school._"

Mom also must have caught this, because she narrowed her eyes at first and then shrugged with a small shake of her head. She parked the car on the left side of the small concrete section in front of the garage that was still probably stuffed with things to unpack. Opening the door and stepping out, I dragged the heavy backpack, filled to the point of me having a hard time zipping the dumb thing, and heaved it unto my shoulders. With me grumbling and my back hunched, I followed my Mom to the front door and wasn't surprised to see that she didn't bother to lock it when she left.

Watching me collapse on the couch after I let my bag drop to a hard thud to the floor, Mom asked, "Did they give you a lot of homework?"

"Let's just say they didn't show the new kid mercy and leave it at that." I replied.

"What all do you have?" Mom called from the kitchen. Just now I smelled the aroma of cooking meat and felt a tinge of hunger and remembered that I didn't eat much lunch.

"Um," I dug through the front pocket of my backpack and took out my little schedule do-hicky, "Section 2.1 and 2.2 in Biology answering review questions, section assessment of the Spartan chapter in World History, read the short story "_My Left Foot_" for English and answer the following questions 1-6 afterward, study verbs in German and complete worksheet, and section 1.5 questions 1-12 and 20-25 in Geometry."

"No mercy." Mom agreed, "Better get started."

I sighed and agreed. Heaving the pack back on my shoulder, I trudged up the stairs and yawned as I entered my room. Being easily distracted, I didn't turn on my T.V. or my ipod stereo while I started my homework.

"Ok, Zelda," I said to myself after stacking my textbooks and notebooks next to me when I sat down at my desk, "Do the stuff you find easy first and then work your way to the hard stuff." Taking the English book from the stack, I cracked it open and began reading the story.

**O.oxo.O**

"Honey, dinner's ready!"

Ha! I finished the English, World History, and I'm half way done with my Biology! Take that homework!

Standing from the desk, I raised my hands above my head and stretched. The smell of Mom's cooking has been torturing me for a while now, because it seeped upstairs while I was trying to concentrate. Closing the door behind me, I walked gradually down stairs and into the kitchen. Dad was already sitting down and Mom just finished placing the last dish unto the table. I smiled happily when I saw that she fixed sausage and sauerkraut. Hell, I can't speak like a German, but I sure can eat like one!

"Thanks, Mom! This looks great!" I said sitting down.

Mom sat down also and we were about to dig in before the door bell rang. We all blinked and then Dad got up and walked into the living room. We heard him open the door and then we heard a surprised greeting and cheerful how-are-you's **(AN: Sorry, you's isn't a word)**. At that, Mom and I got up and peeked into the living room. All I saw was a man a bit older then my father at the door way. There were others behind him, but I couldn't see them as clearly.

"Come in!" Dad said motioning his hands.

"We aren't interrupting anything, are we?" the stranger asked.

Mom, finally recognizing him, said, "Of course not! Come and eat! You and the kids, I've made way too much anyway!"

The man turned and said, "Ah, Mrs. King, you're as beautiful as I remember!" Catching sight of me he said, "Oh, you must be Zelda. Link told me about you."

Link?

As if that was a signal, Link's big, bright blue eyes peered from behind the man's shoulder.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry if we came at a bad time, but we wanted to come see our new neighbors and old friends." He said.

"No, no! I truly did make a lot! Just in case Zelda had a bad day, I made her favorite and when I make that, I make a lot."

Damn it, Mom…

I put on a thin smile as the family of 5 almost shyly came in.

Link and Saria were the more open ones of the group, so they approached me freely. McKirian (which Dad simply called him, so I will too, I guess) and the other two stepped in slowly. Dark Link probably just didn't want to be here, but Sheik might actually be genuinely worried about intruding.

**O.oxo.O**

The dinner here was…loud. McKirian and Dad were the loudest, but Link and Saria both were a close second. Mom and I piped up at times and laughed when we were supposed to, which was pretty often, considering the many jokes told by our neighbors and the funny stories. My favorite story yet would have to be the one of Dad getting chased by the McKiran bull while riding his ATV through their field. Or at least I thought it was funny, but Dark Link and Sheik didn't laugh at all. Sheik smiled a little, but it was virtually invisible. And at one point Sheik did actually say 'thank you' when I passed him the sauerkraut, so he wasn't a mute. Dark Link, however, was the farthest thing from the life of the party. He barely lifted his head and glared at his father and doppelganger brother when they tried to get him to talk.

When we finished eating, we migrated to the living room where the adults sat on the couch and we just sprawled in random places. At first we just listened to the older one's conversation, but eventually we started our own. Of course, the two quiet ones didn't contribute any, but they seemed to be listening. We talked about my life in California and how the schools were different. Link and Saria in turn talked of their own lives here in Texas. I noticed, however, that they didn't talk much about their childhoods, but more of their teen years (though Saria was barely 14). I also noticed that they kept veering the conversation back to my life in California. They asked about my friends back there and I told them about my best friend that I hoped would visit one day, because I miss her so much.

"What's her name?" Saria asked.

"Midna." I smiled, "She said that she is saving up for a plane ticket out here. I've been keeping contact with her through e-mail and stuff like that."

"You got to introduce us when she comes!" Link said happily.

I nodded still smiling.

We spoke some more, but I was feeling a little self-conscious at talking about myself. I then tried to get Sheik or Dark Link to talk, but when I asked them a question (which I tried to make more then a yes-or-no answered one) they just nodded, shrugged, or shook their heads. Dark Link didn't bother to answer with a mere movement half the time, making Link scowl and nudge him.

Seeing me shift around a lot, Link said, "Your legs asleep?"

"Oh, no," I replied, "I just don't like being in one spot for a long time. I constantly have to keep moving. Odd isn't it?"

"Let's walk then!" he said immediately getting up.

Saria sprang up in agreement and motioned for Sheik and Dark Link to do the same. Slowly they did so (Saria dragging Dark by the arm) and followed us out the door.

"Going for a walk." I called to my parents.

"Alright." One of them said.

**O.oxo.O**

Generally, we were pretty much silent, save for the sudden spurts of talk that usually Link or Saria initiate. At first we wandered down the dirt lane, but when we reached the end we turned around and went straight back. Instead of heading back inside, we went by the side of the house, passing the big oak tree and to the peanut plants. Saria laughed suddenly and skipped in between two of the rows. Link grinned suddenly and pushed my shoulder making me bump into Sheik. He then took off in after Saria.

I looked at Sheik and asked, "Does that mean 'chase me' in Link's sign language?"

Sheik glanced up slightly and nodded.

I smiled at him and then pushed both his and Dark's shoulder. A very faint smile reached Sheik's lips, but Dark gave me an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Hey!" Link called. He was already well into the field, Saria even farther in.

I pushed the quiet boys' shoulders one more time before I ran after the talkative two. I heard footsteps behind me, so I knew Sheik was following, but I also knew that Dark Link was bringing up the rear at a walk.

I frowned and slid to a halt when I reached the end of the fields and saw Link and Saria hop over the fence that signaled the end of my property. Sheik suddenly blazed pass me with a surprising speed and cleared the fence in one jump. I still stood there debating whether to follow or not. I jumped when I felt Dark push me a lot harder then I pushed him. I stumbled forward and glared at him. He raised his eyebrows at me almost mockingly and strolled on to his cousin, brother, and sister. At one point he must have caught up with us at a run, or at least that is what I assume. I then jog up to them and again hesitate at the top of the fence.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Er, aren't we trespassing if we climb this fence?" I asked.

"Oh, good God, Zelda!" Link laughed, "California must be a crappy place if you can't climb your fence and explore."

My eye twitched and I answered, "No, it is not a crappy place. We just respect other people's property lines."

"What is the point of having all this land if we aren't going to share it with one another?" Link asked and then added, "And even if they did care, how are they going to see us like 50 acres away? Unless they have a scope on a rifle or binoculars then we're screwed, but this guy that is behind you is nice enough not to shoot us."

My lips went thin, but I followed them anyway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want to show you the river." Link replied.

"There is a river here?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't notice it from your window or something." Saria said.

I frowned again (I'm doing that a lot lately…) and thought back to when I was looked out the window. I never saw a river.

"I never saw it." I shook my head.

"Well, did you use binoculars or a scope on a gun?" Link asked.

"No!"

"Then you wouldn't."

I then mumbled, "Why would I have a gun scope?"

"So you can shoot things far away." Dark said sarcastically.

"I don't have a gun!" I told them hotly.

For a second, they all froze like time stopped for two seconds and then they walked again. I had a distinct feeling that I'll be hearing some California jokes sooner or later by most likely Link…or Nabooru if he tells her. Rian will just call me a wimpy bitch or something…

I stepped high through the tall, dry grass. Careful not to step into a groundhog hole or something, I tried to step where Link did knowing that he knew everything about this place. At one point I accidentally tripped and had to clutch his shirt. Sheik grabbed me by the neck collar and hauled me back onto my balance. Hearing Dark snicker from behind made me blush slightly. Thankfully, after walking for what seems like a mile, we reached the river that the McKirians were talking about. I must say, it is absolutely gorgeous. The banks curved back and forth through the hot earth, splashing its water up onto the trees above. The river was wide enough that someone placed rocks in a semicircle inside the water, making a small swimming hole.

"There's even fish in it." Saria exclaimed as she raced to the water, kicking off her little lime green boots in frenzy.

Link followed also, grappling to my hand and dragging me to the banks. I kicked off my shoes and didn't notice Link undressing. When I looked up I gasped and the laughed in the awkwardness. Saria, too, had only an undershirt and boxer-like shorts on. I turned away in embarrassment for them, but then just saw the chest of Sheik.

I squealed and covered my eyes, "What are you guys doing?!"

"What?" Saria asked with confused eyes, "It's a swimming hole. You swim in them."

I peeked through my fingers and replied, "So that means undress here?"

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm getting my pants wet." Link said shaking his head, "Haven't you seen a guy half naked before?"

""No!"

Link laughed gleefully and pulled Sheik by his side saying happily, "Then admire! Admire! We feel no shame!"

I closed my eyes once more and laughed hard. I managed to gasp out, "Just get in the water!"

Still grinning, I sat upon the bank and placed my feet into the water. To my surprise, Dark sat next to me, his feet also in the water and watched his family play around. I blushed again when he turned to me and stared unblinkingly. With a thrust of his chin, he asked me through sign language why I wasn't in the water.

"I don't have an undershirt or boxers on." I stated.

He raised that oddly elegant eyebrow and smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at the sudden face like this and then caught on with a sigh, "But I do," I continued, "have underwear and bra on."

He chuckled lightly. That was a weird sound. It was almost like he didn't know how to do it. He then said, "I was just teasing."

I smiled softly, but then was shocked out of my little tunnel vision of Dark Link when the trouble making Light Link splashed me with that cold water.

"LINK!" I shouted and then stood within the water kicked a stream at him, "TAKE THAT!"

**O.oxo.O**

"The next time we go to the river we'll bring an extra pair of clothes." Link said nodding.

"Yes, Link." I said tightly, "We'll do that."

A war of water erupted after I returned Link's splash. We thought it would all end when we accidentally got Dark Link, but however, he got pissed. He talked his cousin and brother into the water, while Saria and I swam out of the way in the nick of time. We probably emptied the river of half its water, I swear.

Dark and I didn't take off our clothes when we ended up in the water, so we were soaked to the bone when we were walking back through the peanut fields. Saria, Sheik, and Link had there pants on, but still didn't have shirts (except Saria). When we opened the front door and stepped inside still not a little bit dry even from the steaming hot walk back, the adults eyed us with something between amusement and confusion.

"Took her to the river." McKirian said in more of a statement then a question.

The younger McKirians nodded.

"Humidity won't let you get dry." Mom continued.

We shook our heads.

"Wanna dry off?" Dad asked.

We nodded.

We then clambered up the stairs towards my bathroom where I had towels on a shelf. Everybody took one and was shaking heads dry, except…Link.

"Hey, Zelda! I like your room! Cool dragon statues!"

I then heard something drop and shatter. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry."

* * *

**Himmels:** Ja, ja, just a filler. But fun a little fun right? We'll get into the more important stuff soon enough.

**Draculina:** When we say soon enough it means in a few weeks after we update our other story, lol.

**Himmels:** Hope y'all are still enjoying it so far!

**Draculina:** Review and tell us!

* * *


	5. Road Rage

**Himmels:** Good news, me friends! We got a beta reader! His name is SirGecko and he is awesome. -nods- He beta read the hell out of this.

**Draculina:** At least in our opinion. We didn't catch some things. And he accidentally gave us an idea, so, yeah, yay for him. Lol! He's also from a small town, so that is great for us. Some people just don't get it, but he will.

**Himmels:** We also learned something else from one of our reviewers. Ruto's name is Ruto Kala Hokuikekai, ja? Well, not only does Kala mean 'princess in Hawaiian, it also means 'fish' in Finnish!

**Draculina:** That is the greatest coincidence. It worked into our favor brilliantly.

**Himmels:** Seriously...

**Draculina:** Freakin' awesome...

**Chapter 5**

**Road Rage**

* * *

"Well baby, who needs their faces in a magazine?

Me and you, we've been the stars of the town since we were seventeen,

Let's go down to the quick stop,

Wear your yellow shades and I'll put on my tight jeans,

And we'll just spend our weekend burnin' rubber,

And we'll let 'em point and stare in disbelief,

Every last one, route one, has a story to tell,

Every grandma, in-law, ex-girlfriend who maybe knows ya just a little too well,

Whether you are late for church or you're stuck in jail,

Hey, words gonna get around,

Everybody dies famous in a small town."

**--Miranda Lambert**

* * *

"You hold it like this?" Dark Link fiddled with the controller in his hands uncomfortably.

Today's day of school was just like the last. Everything was going just fine so far. Not that I still don't expect to be shot down at any given moment, but I now think it might be less likely, which makes me feel just dandy. The other kids that I met the day before were more talkative as I spent more time with them.

However, they weren't used to Rian coming and sitting with them, but Link seemed to convince them that it was cool. The girls were a little uneasy around her and that confused me a bit. Sure she is a _little_ rough, but that doesn't count for the way they were acting. But then again, I've only been here two days, so I don't know her as well as them. Maybe they know something I don't know…Ah, who cares? I'm having fun! Anyway, beside the Rian conspiracy, everything is going great. I adore my teachers and they seem ok with me. They give me a lot of homework, but I can complete it in decent time, I guess. The other students don't seem to mind my presence, so I don't have to worry about glares and such.

After school, the McKirian kids ended up at my house again. They rode their horses to our house and left them to roam around front, somewhere near the driveway. As long as they don't go near the peanut fields, everything will be fine.

Currently, Link, Sheik, Dark, and I were pilled on the bottom futon of my bunk bed thingy and Saria was on top, giggling at Dark's lack of knowledge when it came to video games. I had finally unearthed my Wii from somewhere in the other 'Zelda's things' boxes. I thought I was missing things, but I didn't really mind. The McKirian's never really played many video games, but Link and Saria seemed to figure it out quickly. Sheik didn't really try, but he played decently. Dark Link…he's not a gamer. Not. At. All.

We started out simple. It was just Wii Golf, but it quickly got the better of the poor boy. He's hit the ball out of bounds twice in a row now, because he's swung too hard. Link, however, got a birdie on his first try. Saria and I got a bogey, Sheik a double bogey.

"Ok, I'm holding the controller like this." Dark nodded and stood in a golfing stance.

"Don't hit it hard. And look at the wind. If the wind is going left, hit more to the right. Don't hit hard though." I encouraged.

He swung the controller backwards and then forwards (not before glaring at me for giving him tips, of course). I had to admit he did listen to me and not swing as hard, but …

Dark watched it fly and then stared at it when it landed in a bunker, "Fuck."

We all began to laugh. Personally, I was laughing more at the emotionless curse and the way he said it so perfectly as opposed to the fact that he can't hit worth crap. Surprisingly, a hint of pink reached Dark's nose when we laughed and he punched Link hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

Saria laughed harder at that and in turn got a hit on the thigh.

"I get punched for laughing?!" she glared down at him.

"Laughing hurts more." Link said blandly.

"Alright, alright, it's your turn Link." I said breaking the staring contest.

Again Link did the best; he managed to get a chip-in at the least expected spot. I caught up a little bit and broke the tie I had with Saria when I got a good putt in. Sheik got a par and Dark Link … yeah.

When the game was over, the scores broke down like this: Link got first, I got second, Saria nailed third, Sheik got fourth, and Dark got last (he made a record).

Afterward, Sheik, Dark, and I went downstairs to get some snacks of some kind to take back up. There was a game change, and Link and Saria were in the midst of a battle of epic proportions on Mortal Kombat, so we thought we better give them some room.

I opened and examined the contents of the pantry and jumped up when Link yelled at the top of his lungs upstairs, "I AM THE RULER OF ALL THAT IS SUB-ZERO!"

"Something tells me he won a round, I'm not sure what, but something tells me." Dark said in his monotone voice.

I giggled and asked, "What do you guys like?"

By this time I had come to realize that I will laugh at whatever Dark says that has the merest hint of sarcasm, I will laugh at. It just doesn't seem like it would come out of him, so that makes it extra hilarious.

"What do you have?" Dark leaned over my shoulder and looked into through the rows, pulling out a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos when he caught sight of them.

Dark then went to the fridge and started to pull out some Dr. Peppers. I turned to Sheik with a raised eyebrow; he quirked his in turn.

"Shut up, Sheik." I told him with a completely serious face, "You talk too much."

A smile graced his lips and he replied, "Sorry, I do that often. Just smack me when that happens."

"Pick out something you'd like too. I saw that disgusted sneer when Dark took out the chips."

His smile broadened a tiny bit and he looked down almost bashfully. Sheik was an odd kid. He was very quiet and kept his head down often as if he didn't want others to look at him. When he opened up and spoke, he was a pretty nice guy. In a way, he was like Dark Link minus the anger and cynicism.

Sheik stepped forward and peered into the pantry looking for something that would appease him. He squatted down and smiled very slightly again as he reached in and took out brown sugar Pop Tarts. I have no clue why, but…somehow I didn't think he'd pick something sweet. When Sheik backed up and placed them on the counter, I then stepped up and snatched some popcorn. Two different types that I think will please Mr. Sweet and Mr. Sour. I popped the extra-buttered first and prepared the bowl and took out the salt. I pointed to the cabinet that held cups when Sheik asked and Dark filled them with ice. Watching them as worked together in mutual silence I smiled as I listened to the bag of kettle corn pop.

"TAKE THAT LINK! FROST: ONE! SUB ZERO: ZEEEEROOOO!"

We all three jumped as Saria screamed her victory and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!"

"I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!"

"Das war ein gesamter billiger Schuss und Sie kennen es, Saria!" Link yelled back in German.

"Oh, Gehen Sie weint darum!" Saria screamed back.

The kitchen door opened a tiny bit and Dad poked his head inside, "What the hell is going on up there?" he asked with eyes like ours.

"Mortal Kombat." I stated simply and asked skeptically, "You didn't hear them all the way out there, did you?"

"Your windows open."

"Oh."

Dad laughed and said, "Well, I just wanted to see if they killed each other. Apparently not, so I'm going back to work."

"Well … technically, Saria did kill Link." I replied with a grin.

"Yeah, but I'm talking real life here." Dad grinned back and then left to the peanut fields again.

We picked up all the treats and headed back upstairs to face the Wiiaholics.

"You should have never shown him that, you know." Sheik said as we reached my door.

"Yes, I just began to realize that."

**O.oxo.O**

Time flew when I was with the McKirians and their friends. School flowed more easily and there was nothing to worry about. Currently, it is Saturday morning and I finally got to sleep in. Not long, but still, past eight is awesome. With a yawn, I climb down the ladder of my bed and pull on my robe, which was light purple and had lime green dinosaurs on it. I had to have it…it was calling me. And it clashed nicely with my multicolored striped PJ bottoms with the black T-shirt that advertised a bow and arrow hunting company that I got at a Sportsman Expo in California one year. All I had to do was wear it around the expo as advertisement for the people and I got it for free along with this NRA hunting knife. That was a good day … And it will never happen again …

When I reached the kitchen, I looked at what Mom was cooking, "Oh, eggs…oh, bacon…oh, biscuits…oh, you're the greatest mother in all the Lone Star State. Now if you make pancakes tomorrow, maybe even the world."

Mom laughed and stirred the bacon on the skillet.

As I got cranberry and orange juice out of the fridge, the phone rang.

Mom reached over and picked up the receiver, bending her neck so that it was cradled in between her shoulder and cheek, "Hello? Oh, hold on." She extended it to me and said, "Some girl."

I blinked and pressed the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Howdy and good morning, Zel!" Nabooru said cheerfully on the other line and before I could say a word she started, "So, today is the day of our hunting. I got almost all of the buds to come. Malon and Ruto can't. Malon has a horseshow somewhere and Ruto is helping her mom at the store, so it will be you, me, Link, Dark, Sheik, Saria, Darunia, and Rian. Link is going to pick us all up in his truck, so don't worry about transportation and such. We're also going to stop off at Ruto's store, so we can mess with her and buy random stuff. We'll prank call Malon while we're at it also."

My jaw was open and I took her momentary pause as permission to speak, "Uh…sure…"

"Cool, so Link will probably go get you around eight o'clock or something. Got to go to work, buh bye!"

All I heard was a dial tone, so I slowly put the phone back in its cradle.

"Who was that? You look a little dumbfounded." Mom stated as she placed the bacon on the table next to the eggs.

"I am a little dumbfounded. It was Nabooru."

"Oh, I understand." Mom laughed.

I sat upon my chair and asked, "You know her?"

"I know her parents, so I think I know her."

"So it runs in the family."

"What does?" Dad suddenly popped into the room.

"Villalobos." Mom said with a smirk.

"Oh, God." Dad laughed as he sat down, "Yes, Zelda, it runs in the family."

"Haha, I like how you know what we're talking about." I said as I filled my plate.

Dad helped himself and said, "Oh, boy, do I know."

"What happened?" I asked with a wide smile.

"You remember the story about me, McKirian, and Novio and how we had a bonfire by the river and ended up getting so drunk that we couldn't run or swim away when the police came?"

I closed my eyes and held back a laugh. Only my Dad would admit things like this to his child, I bet, "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, it was Novio's idea and Novio is Nabooru's father. It was also Novio's idea to light off firecrackers during the senior prom."

Mom sat and reached for the bacon, "I do believe that everything that has happened to you that had association with the police was Novio's idea."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, it's good to know that I have friends like yours now that I'm in my juvenile years, Dad." I told him.

Dad laughed some more and said, "Yes, but don't let her get you into too much trouble, because juvenile hall isn't where you want to wind up. At least don't set off firecrackers at your senior prom."

"Oh, good God, Dad!" I said as if offended, "I'm a sophomore, so the most I can do this year is a smoke bomb! You know I have to work up to this! Get it right, old man!"

"That's what every mother wants to hear." Mom said nodding, but she smiled all the more.

I finished my breakfast and went back upstairs, so I could get dressed. I sighed as I considered what to wear, finally deciding on some simple cutoff jeans and a red T-shirt. If I was going hunting (which I had better tell my parents about sooner or later) then they are going to have to supply me with some hunting gear, because I don't have anything.

All right. First on the agenda: homework. So I finished what I had for geometry and biology and saved English, world history, and German for tomorrow, since I don't plan on doing anything Sunday. I also ended up helping my Dad with the peanuts until three o'clock, so time flew. After that, I went inside and onto the computer where I replied to an e-mail from Midna. She says that she is closer to getting that plane ticket and that she'll be here with me as soon as possible. I wish she would wait until summer, so we can have three weeks together, but she wants to see me immediately. She said that she was thinking Thanksgiving week, so she wouldn't bother me as I went to school. Midna was home schooled, so a teacher came out to see her once a month instead of driving like 70 miles to public school everyday. Her family owned a large vineyard and a quite popular wine company called Twilight's Happy Hour (much to my enjoyment), so they needed a lot of space for grapes and such.

When I finished typing the e-mail, I searched around the net and entered random sites and changed my profile on myspace. I didn't know what else to do in the mean time, so changing a layout seemed appropriate. Before I changed it, it was multiple pictures of Sasquatch, but now it was a strobe light with the saying 'are you annoyed yet?' in the background. My friends who have myspaces will probably get seizures before they get annoyed, but whatever. I was excited that it was getting closer to eight. I looked at the clock … only six …gotta be kidding me …

Going back upstairs, I plopped onto the couch with a sigh and stared at the TV. After flipping through the channels aimlessly, I gave up on television and started to read from one of my Thomas Harris books. Ever since I saw the movie _The Silence of the Lambs_, I have become obsessed with Hannibal Lector. Mr. Harris finished a book about Lector's childhood years and it has kept me intrigued for quite some time. I find myself going back and rereading some passages just for the sake of appreciation for the author. Such a clever man … not Hannibal. He ate people. Thomas Harris, I mean.

That kept me occupied for a good hour and a half. It was now fifteen to eight, so I slumped down the stairs and leaned against the couch that Dad was sitting on. Whoever invented time sucks…

"Going out with Nabooru?" Dad suddenly asked.

"Yeah."

"… Be careful."

I could hear his smirk, but decided to let it pass. "Don't worry." I said. "Link and company are going to pick me up and we are going to get Darunia and Rian, I guess. Nabooru wasn't all too good at instructions."

"Runs in the family…" Dad mumbled to himself, but I caught anyway.

Hearing gravel crunching outside, I ran to the window and looked out. Link's truck lurched forward suddenly and the horn honked. Link leaned out the window and waved towards the house. I noticed that this truck was different from the one he's been driving to school. This one was newer and pretty nice.

"See ya, sweetie." Dad said to me, "Your mom and I will probably not be back until late, because we are going to meet some friends for dinner."

"And a drink." I grinned.

"That too." He nodded and then raised his hand. I was surprised to see a twenty dollar bill in his hand, "You're going to need it, believe me."

With a 'thanks', I snatched it out of his hand and raced out the door to meet Link. When I reached his window, I saw his wide smile and he pointed his thumb to the bed of the truck.

I cleared my throat and looked at the back and said, "I sure hope that thumb is pointing to something you need."

"Naw," he smiled wider, "no room up here."

I stared at him for a bit and then asked, "You're serious?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I'll join you," Dark Link said suddenly from in between Sheik and Saria.

He then scrambled over Sheik making Link laugh and say, "What? You don't like rubbing up against your cousins? Or do you smell the sweetness of Princess Zelda and feel compelled to be near her?" he put the back of his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint.

"Shut up." Dark said glaring and slamming the door, nearly getting Sheik's hand in the process.

Sheik shot daggers out of his eyes at his cousin, but said nothing.

"Yay, room!" Saria cheered as she sat directly in the middle.

Now that someone was going to be with me back there, I won't feel as stupid. Link opened the tiny window and looked back at us as we climbed into the bed of the truck. Did he ever stop smiling? Then and there, I voted him the happiest boy in the world.

When Dark and I got ourselves situated, Link said, "Ready?"

"Yup." I answered.

"Good!"

He threw the truck into reverse and made a beeline backwards toward the gate. I was thrown into the window and gripped the side of the truck. When we reached the road, Link stomped on the brakes just before we hit the ditch on the other side of the unlined road. Dark and I were already sprawled on the bed of the truck cursing our throats raw, but then we were thrust forward again. Dark saved me from a potential concussion by grabbing me, but I think it was to anchor himself more then anything. With his foot still had his foot on the brake, Link used his other foot and planted it on the gas. His brake stand must have lasted at least ten seconds. Smoke sprouted from the truck tires as I got into a sitting position and clutched the side, Dark following in suit.

"Whoa, God!" I yelled when Link released the brake.

I was thrown forward again and cursing with Dark when we were now speeding down the (thankfully) deserted road.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR HILLBILLY MIND?" I screamed at my laughing-his-ass-off friend.

"I'm not a hillbilly! I'm a redneck! Yeeeeeehaaaaaaw!" Link shouted back and pelted through the road.

My grip was a vice on the truck side, but I must have paled visibly when I saw the quickly approaching stop sign. Dark looked ahead and he groaned, "Oh, God…Hold on."

No need to tell me twice…

The tires squealed as the brake was crushed to the floor of the truck. When we finally stopped sliding, we ended up in the middle of the intersection of two connecting streets. My jaw dropped when I saw a couple in a car staring at us with disbelief on the other street.

"When did this stop sign get here?" Link called to them.

"Wheeeeee!" Saria giggled, "Actually, Link, this stop sign has been here since before we were born! You just run it all the time!"

That just made the man and woman angry. Link must have a reputation, because though they were mad, they didn't seem surprised.

Link waved, "Bye!" and then stepped on the gas like elder people would.

Dark put his head in the window and heard him say, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What'd I do?"

I snorted and clutched the side of the truck just in case.

* * *

**Himmels: **Teeheehee, next chapter is the snipe hunt. Well, part of it, if anything.

**Draculina: **Now, you know what really makes us happy?

**Himmels:** We mean like, really really.

**Draculina:** Review. -nods- It makes us want to post the next chapter.

**Himmels and Draculina:** Because it just slips our mind sometimes. -grins-


	6. Ditched and Confused

**Himmels:** 'ello motto. First off, we'd like to thank the people that went off and read our other fanfics. Favs are very satisfying to the soul.

**Draculina: **Unless, of course, you don't have a soul like me. Then it is just satisfying to the ego.

**Himmels:** -rolls eyes- Yeah, well thankies. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

**Draculina:** Yeah, because if you didn't...Well, that'd suck.

**Chapter 6**

**Ditched and Confused**

* * *

"A little bit of backseat, a little bit of moon,

A little bit of radio going boom, boom, boom!

A little bit of sugar, a little bit of spice,

A little bit of nasty, a little bit of nice,

A little bit of how it's s'posed to be,

A little bit of life!"

--**Craig Morgan**

* * *

Much to my happiness and safety, Link drove like a mature adult all the way to Nabooru's house. Just as he did at mine, Link honked the horn and waited. It wasn't a few seconds before Nabooru threw open the screen door and bounded out of the house. She waved back at someone within the house and then walked around the truck, greeting everyone. Grasping the side and using the tire as a stepping stool, Nabooru jumped in the bed of the truck with Dark Link and I. She settled beside me and her face seemed incapable of not smiling.

"I'm so excited!" she said.

"I can see that." I stated with a smile, "Where are we going to go do this?"

That mischievous face came back and she replied, "You'll see! It's a surprise, I guess."

I decided to ignore this and asked, "Darunia is next right? Where does he live? Or is that a surprise also?"

She laughed and said, "We'll be picking him up at his Dad's mechanic shop. His house is a little behind it somewhere."

I nodded.

Link was gentler when exiting Nabooru's driveway and drove the speed limit, much to my irritation. I pretty much remained silent during the rest of the ride. I was enjoying the wind blowing through my hair, despite my earlier objections. I saw Link spying me in his side view mirrors. I gave him a warm smile and turned my attention back to the surrounding nature. It was different at night. The sky was perfectly clear and clouds were no where to be seen, so it was blanketed with stars. The moon was an entrancing orange, still very low in the sky. I saw an owl fly overhead. It surprised me to see wildlife wandering around without a care of the traffic passing by.

"Oh, my God, Link!" Saria pointed, "Deer!"

"What? Where?" Link said looking around.

"In the road, you idiot!" she screamed, "Deer, deer, deer, DEER! Ahhhh!"

Link swerved just in time to miss the buck.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Link yelled as if the deer did it on purpose, "Where's that dog gone gun when you need it?!"

Dark pinched the bridge of his nose and Sheik held his temples.

We soon passed the abandoned truck with bullet holes in the doors, signaling that we had entered town. There were still people out, making me smile. Link drove into the town square and started to drive toward our next destination. I could see figures moving around in the local bar called The Lil' Buckaroo. One block further, King's Diner was also still filled with people enjoying a late meal. Right across from the diner would be LeAnn's Sugar Snow, where she sold soft serve ice cream with all the toppings you could think of. There was the small corner bank and post office molded into one a little farther away and a mini antique shop. There was the local salon and nail shop and next door was the barber. A tiny shop that sold western clothing was also still open and I saw two of the girls from Biology class walk in. I planned on going in there soon, but currently, I'm broke and I hate mooching off of parents.

After passing the hunting and fishing store, the mechanic shop loomed into view. The lights were on and I could spot cars being worked on inside. From the light, I could read a sign that read '_That engine won't whine if you take it to Stein!_' and underneath that one another read '_But just in case, no refunds._' I laughed out loud and when Dark and Nabooru looked at me in question, I just pointed.

"Oh," Nabooru grinned, "Darunia put that one up as a joke."

From inside the shop, a radio was blaring Garth Brooks who was singing loudly about how his Papa loved his Mama and how Mama ended up cheating on Papa and Papa ran her over with his big rig truck. Don't you just love country songs? They are just so uplifting and show good morals.

Link blew the horn and leaned out the window, "DARUNIA! Yeeeeehaaaaw!"

"Waaaahhhhaaaaa!" Darunia answered the call of the redneck.

When he came running out, he was wiping engine oil covered hands over his dirty shirt, "See ya, Pop!" he shouted.

He then came into the truck bed like Nabooru did and laughed that booming laugh.

"Ok, y'all," he said, loudly enough, so the ones in the cab could hear also, "Ruto has all our hunting gear from last time, so we'll just pick it up there, ja?"

I've come to notice that Darunia was more into his German heritage then the others. He says things in German often and I even saw him reading books about German history. Darunia even told me once that someone had accused him of being a Nazi, because of his dedication to his original country. The person laughed at him and called him the future Hitler.

During the ride to Ruto's parents' store, Darunia (whom I expect of having the same level of ADHD as Link), was occupying himself by trying to get Dark to wrestle with him. It is plainly obvious that there was a _major _size difference between Dark and Darunia.

"_In the red corner!_" I yell like a boxing announcer in my mind, "_stands Darunia! The biggest German alive: standing at 6 feet 9 inches! And in the blue corner stands Dark Link! Thinking he is as tall as Darunia: standing at 5 feet 8 inches! Shake hands! AND FIGHT! Two seconds later: Dark Link down!_"

Dark leaned away from Darunia with a glare in his eyes. No matter how patient Dark could be, he still got annoyed very easily and if that annoyance is persistent, he just gets plain angry.

"Darunia…" he warned, "Cut it out."

Darunia grinned wider and leaned in some more, continuing his taunting.

Long story short, Darunia got nailed right on the nose. Dark Link managed to keep his temper for a good five minutes. Four minutes, fifty-nine seconds longer than usual! We were so proud! I didn't think that Dark would be able to hurt Darunia…Quite surprising. Dark had an almost emo-thin waist and was lean figured rather then bulky. Link was the same way, but there was a little more definition to the muscles. Or as Midna would put it, a Bam Margera body. It is depressing not having her around…

Fortunately, I didn't have the time to dwell on that. We were now at the store owned by Ruto's parents. It was at other end of town near the sign with the bullet holes in the 'a' that said, 'Welcome to Burgstadt!'. I've come to love that sign actually…It adds to the redneck atmosphere (though it doesn't really need any help). Hopping out of the bed of the truck, we all followed Link into the store.

Link threw open the door and yelled, "Honey! I'm home!"

"Do you always have to make an entrance?" I asked him.

Link just grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"And do you ever stop smiling?!"

"Hey guys!"

Before Link could answer, Ruto came from a long adjoining hall like room that had the words 'coffee room' written on a piece of paper above the entry way. She set down an empty coffee pot and straightened that blue cowgirl hat she loved. She skipped forward in time with the radio, which I had the feeling was on the same station Darunia was listening to. Now Miranda Lambert was singing her heart out about how she took a shotgun to her abusive husband and was damn well proud of it. That's the type of music people want their little girls listening to.

"I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun!" Ruto sang along and danced with Darunia, "Wait by the door and light a cigarette! If he wants a fight, well now he's got one! He ain't seen me crazy yet!"

Nabooru joined when Ruto pointed to her, "He slapped my face and shook me like a rag doll! Don't that sound like a real man? I'm going to show him what little girls are made of!" She and Ruto put their arms around each other and sang, "Gunpowder and lead!"

"Alright, alright!" Link laughed, "Enough you pair of man haters."

Ruto giggled, "If I was a man hater, I wouldn't be dating a dude."

Darunia grinned.

Putting two and two together, my eyes went wide and I blurted out, "You two are dating?!"

"It wasn't obvious?" they said blinking.

Nabooru snickered, "It never is, Zelda. It is hard to keep a boyfriend or girlfriend secret in small towns, but you kinda have to unless you want to be gossiped about. Just about everyone knows about Darunia and Ruto here, but they are old news, so they are left alone."

"Oh," I said simply, letting it sink all in.

"For your sake," Darunia laughed some more, "When you get a boyfriend, keep it secret. Or at least try to."

Ruto grinned, "Hey! And while we are on the subject…"

When she trailed off, Nabooru kept it going, "Who does Miss King like?"

Link was the first boy that came into my mind, causing me to blush like mad.

"Look at her blush!" Saria laughed, hopping up and down, "You like someone!"

"N-no! I don't!"

"You do." Sheik said suddenly.

I blinked at him when he had a smirk on his face; something very unusual for him.

I tried to put on a look of absolute seriousness, but the redness just wouldn't leave, "I don't."

"She does," they all agreed and started to separate to different sections of the store.

"I don't!" I tried earnestly and then an idea came to me, "Not on someone here of course…"

Heads popped out in all directions in curiosity.

"I have a crush back in California." I clarified with a smirk, practically praying that nothing betrayed me with the lie.

Everyone seemed to shrug it off.

Everyone, but Sheik that is…

He narrowed his eyes and watched me and after a while he announced, "She is so totally lying."

The heads popped out again with either laughs or grins.

"Sheik is our human lie detector, Zelda." Saria shook her head, "Sorry."

Damn it…

Of course, they didn't believe me after that. I hope that Link didn't expect anything…He just popped into my head…I didn't think about him on purpose, or anything.

Darunia loaded up all the hunting gear into the truck and the rest of us bought small snacks and such. Dad was right, I'm glad I accepted this money. I ended up buying a Root Beer and a pack of apple flavored gummy rings that Nabooru demanded I share with her. I ended up buying her a pack also, because she forgot her money and apparently it was her favorite candy. I caught myself looking at what Sheik was going to buy. I've been trying to figure out or not if he was obsessed with sweet things, because that seems to be all he ate. He distanced himself from sour and spicy foods. Unsurprisingly, he bought grape flavored soda and Jolly Ranchers.

"Why didn't you say your friends were going hunting, Ruto? Don't you want to go?" Her mom, Puakai, asked.

"I was scheduled to work today." She answered.

"Oh, but I would have let you off!" Puakai said with a sigh, "You can go along if you want to. I can close up by myself."

"I can't let you do that!"

"Oh, please, Ruto! I've been closing this store by myself since before you were born!"

"But…"

"Go ahead."

"Oh…well, if you say so, Mama. Thanks." Ruto smiled and ran out to us.

With the hunting gear in the back, we had to squeeze together toward the end of the bed. I was a tad uncomfortable being this close to Dark and Darunia. I laughed at myself within my mind at the sight I must have looked like. Though Dark wasn't the biggest thing, he was still bigger then me and I must have looked pint sized between him and Darunia. They were keeping me warm though…So warm, that I nearly fell asleep actually.

And that's what I accidentally did.

My eyes slowly opened when I felt the truck drive unto uneven terrain. I felt Dark tense against me and I jumped when I realized my head was on his shoulder.

"Sorry…" I said sheepishly.

"It's all right…" he said through clenched jaws, still tense.

Yay, he didn't freak out.

Once Link came into a stop, we all jumped out again and unloaded the gear. I put on the appropriate clothing attire and my jaw fell to the ground when Link tried to hand me a bow. Not like hair, bow, but like Legolas, bow.

"Err…" I held it up, "Bow?"

"We do bow hunting instead of guns. But we do have guns if you prefer that." Link said happily.

They were all grinning way too much for comfort. I don't know why, but I've been getting suspicious feelings. Their smiles did not seem to match their eyes. Their mouths were kind and alluring, but their eyes were shifty.

I watched them carefully and turned to Link, "Where is this exactly?"

"We're a few miles out of Burgstadt lines. This is where the river meets into the lake I told you about. Snipes like to live near water." Link explained.

With a frown, I couldn't help, but notice that there seemed to be a bit of guilt in his eyes. I could practically smell it on him like bad cologne. Ruto also had that look on her face, if not worse then Link. She was fiddling with her bow and kept glancing at Darunia, who gave her wry smiles and whispered something that was suppose to make her feel better. Saria also seemed to be contemplating something, for she wasn't as hyper as she was in the truck.

Something is definitely wrong…

Nabooru didn't let any other emotion other than joy rush to her face. Dark and Sheik were calm throughout the whole thing (save the truck fiasco presented by Link) and were testing out their bowstrings without a care. Darunia was slipping a knife into his back pocket and still tried to reassure Ruto of something.

Then I just remembered, "Hey, where's Rian? Didn't you say she was coming, Nabooru?"

"I think she is driving herself here. I didn't know she had a license, but that is what she told me." Nabooru clarified, "She also said that if she didn't show up after ten minuets of waiting for her, don't wait up any longer."

I blinked and said simply, "Oh, ok."

As if hearing us speak about her, a loud rumbling noise came from down the road. Rian rode on a motorcycle with her own bow attached to her back. Everybody's jaws were dropped.

"Motorcyle?" I murmured to myself.

Rian used her foot to flick the kickstand down and turned off the amazingly loud Harley Davidson. She then unbuckled her helmet and swung her leg over, dismounting the iron horse.

"Am I very late?" she asked, reaching back and taking off the bow, "It's not like I care, I'm just wondering."

"Not at all." Nabooru blinked, "Cool motorcycle.

"Thanks."

Getting over the fact that Rian had a motorcycle (Burgstadt must be a nice place to let fifteen year olds ride motorcycles), we all prepared for the hunt. I may sleep in a bow hunting advertisement shirt, but I have never actually shot a bow. The people at the Sportsman Expo let me hold it and draw it back, but I didn't get to shoot it.

Link stood behind me and placed his hand on mine, teaching me how to bend my arm and how to look down the arrow. Trying to ignore the fact that I could feel his chest against my back, I concentrated on perfecting my stance. Since I was just learning all this now, I probably won't be the one killing the snipe.

"How does it feel?" Link asked.

"Umm," I mumbled, "How is it supposed to feel?"

Link chuckled, making me scowl, and replied, "Well, does it feel light when you draw it back, or heavy?"

"Pretty light." I answered.

He nodded and took the bow and used a flash light to change something on the wheels, "It is set on twenty-eight pounds, but since you said it was so light, I'll up it to thirty. It'll have more power and you'll have more string to draw back on."

"Oh, good." I said nodding. I noticed that it seemed constricting when I pulled it back, like I didn't have enough room.

When he was done moving the strings and screws, he gave the bow back to me and I drew it again. This time, it had a bit more pressure to my muscles, but it was also more comfortable. When I smiled at him, he nodded and stood back a bit to look at my stance. He told me to shoot at the tree in the distance. Nervous at the fact that Link was watching me, I was uncomfortable and almost embarrassed taking up a stance. I looked down the shaft of the arrow like he said and tried to aim for the tree the best I could. Taking a breath, I released. It kicked to the left a bit, so I was surprised when I actually hit it. It didn't necessarily go _inside_ the tree, but it did _hit_ the tree and that is all that matters for now.

"You're a natural." He grinned, "That's good."

Naturally, I assumed it was luck and brushed it off, but I did have a little pride to run on, because I did it in front of Link. The others were amazing with their bows. They could shoot fast and hit what they wanted. Even little Saria would be able to assassinate a person from a mile away, I bet. Well, maybe not a mile away, but you know what I mean.

"Let's move out then!" Nabooru said gleefully.

"I'll stay with you, Zelda." Link said, that guilt coming back into his eyes.

"Me too." Ruto nodded.

"Ok…" I frowned again.

As I walked, I aligned my arrows in the quiver attached to the bow. I also had another quiver on my back that Darunia gave me for extra arrows **(HDN: Look up compound bows on internet to see how they look, if y'all like.)**

The lake that was supposed to be up ahead was surrounded by short trees. My only worry would have to be someone shooting me. It was dark and we all had arrows cocked in the rests. All anybody had to do was pull back and aim. There were also sights mounted onto the bows. I am hoping that they serve to protect me rather then have an arrow shot through my skull. And yes, that is possible, because Darunia's bow was probably set at about seventy to eighty pounds. I felt weak, because Ruto, Nabooru, and Rian had their bows at around forty-five pounds. Saria was tinier then me, so hers was also at thirty pounds. I think it's time for me to take P.E. damn serious. If they are at forty-five, I want to be at fifty. Not that I'm competitive or anything…

For a while, we all stayed relatively close and it seemed like it was getting quieter and quieter. It was also way too dark for me. I wished I had attached a flashlight to my belt or something. This lake must be pretty far in, for we kept taking twists and turns. I knew that at first we were going south, but then after so many directions taken, I lost track of my direction. I hopped someone brought a compass, because I'm totally lost.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized something…

"Hey, guys? What does a snipe look like?"

When no one answered, I whirled around and faced only darkness and barely visible tree trunks.

"Guys?" my heart pounded, "Link? Ruto?"

I turned around again. Nobody.

I swallowed and looked up in search for the North Star or something, but the large canopy of trees blocked my view. I jumped when I heard the flapping of wings and then scowled at myself for being so scared. They'll be back. They must have realized I wasn't with them.

Unless they…

No they wouldn't do that…

…would they?

"Guys?"

* * *

**Himmels:** Oh, dear! Trouble for Zelda! XD Lol! Anyway...just to let y'all know, there are many different descriptions for snipes.

**Draculina:** Yeah, lol, ours is a weasel-like creature, with red eyes that glow in the dark, and the only way to get them out of their holes is that you have to stomp around. Hahaha! Good memories, Himmels, nein?

**Himmels:** Ja, ja, good times...-reminiscing- You know what, I'm curious about y'alls descriptions. What are your snipes like? O.o Oh! And did anyone catch the pun in the title?!

**Draculina:** Haha, get it? Ditched and Confused, Dazed and Confused? Get it?! Hahaha-aaah...Just review...


	7. Friends or not

**Himmels:** Buwahahaha! Plot advancement begins on a regular status...thingy...of doom. O.o As our beta reader whom we now call the Grammar Nazi said, the fillers were fun, but now it is time for the -cues serial killer music- the antagonists!

**Draculina:** Hur hur hur, but first, we have to, you know, mess with Zelda and her snipe hunt misery. Himmels, is it me or do we both have a weird thing for getting characters into trouble.

**Himmels:** I like getting characters into trouble, but for you I think its almost drips into the erotic sense, Draculina. -stares-

**Draculina:** I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about, Himmels. But that is beside the point, read now and forever hold your peace.

**Chapter 7**

**Friends...or not.**

* * *

"Well, we light each other's smokes and we bend each other's ear  
And we laugh at each other's stupid jokes and we buy each other beers  
Then we lose our butts in pool but we win it back in darts  
And we lend each other shoulders when someone breaks our hearts.

I love my honky tonk friends  
Nobody really understands me like them  
I ain't gotta pretend, they take me just like I am  
I love my honky tonk friends."

**--Jason Michael Carroll**

* * *

Heart pounding painfully against my chest, I clutched my bow like a frightened rabbit. Now that I was alone, everything about the forest seemed to change. Now the shadows that were cast by the trees seemed much more ominous and I began to assume that the monsters and murderers that I've watched in movies, read in books, and dreamt of in my sleep were in hidden in their darkness. I've always hated horror movies and now all the ones I've seen are coming back to me; I swear Freddy Krueger is hiding behind that bush right now. There is a demon watching me from those branches above and a mutant that was formed from a nuclear bomb is sending a signal to his brother who is named after a planet to come and burn me alive…and maybe a zombie will come forth from the ground and eat my remains.

…Yes, actually, I'm pretty sure it will.

Strange how being alone and scared makes you think.

I knew better than to run some random direction, but right now, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. Considering that I live in Texas, getting bitten by a snake or something would be a logical danger within the woods. But being mauled by a rabid prairie dog seemed to me to be just as likely.

"Link?" I tried to yell, but no answer came.

Slowly, I walked forward and tried to strain my eyes against the darkness. The only things moving were the figments of my imagination that I've been having a hard time ignoring. I mentally slapped myself every time I jumped at a mere twig snap, but can you blame me? Leather Face is chasing me with a chainsaw, you know! That really did happen in Texas, so yes it is possible. Although, that was probably over twenty years ago, but whatever…

"Hey, Ruto!" I tried again, but still to no avail.

From memory, I thought that I walked with the others in this general direction…I think. No matter how far I ventured, all the trees looked the same and I couldn't find anything that could trigger myself to remember which way we turned. If Nabooru didn't have us take so many freakin' turns when we walked, I'd definitely find my way out!

I started to call out all the names of the people I went with. One of them was bound to hear me sooner or later. The more I shouted to them, the more I kept getting this distinct feeling that they ditched me. The idea of this made me think about the possibility of a fake friendship. I mean, come on, who would do that to a person that they liked?

**O.oxo.O**

"Stop squirming, Link! You too, Ruto!" Nabooru prodded their sides.

Link and Ruto were grabbed from behind by the scheming group. Darunia had his hand over his mouth and was carrying him with one arm. Nabooru and Rian were hauling Ruto. They could all hear Zelda's shouts and Saria kept looking back with a guilty face. Dark Link and Sheik were unfazed by this whole ordeal. In fact, they were instead trying to find deer and were completely ignoring both the retreating group and the yelling in the distance.

"Saria, if you even think about going back to her, I'll be dragging you as well." Nabooru warned when she looked back to see Saria standing and gazing the way they came, "We're just having a little joke. We've done this before to other people!"

"Yeah, and they hate us for it now!" Saria shot, but still followed.

"She'll find her way out," Darunia said matter-of-factly, "She'll probably laugh with us when she does, too. She has a good sense of humor, nein?"

Saria wasn't convinced, "Yes, she is wonderful, but you know she hasn't hunted before. She won't be able to find her way out like we can."

"Oh, come on, Saria!" Nabooru scowled, getting annoyed, "She'll be fine! It's just a game! Her being from California just makes it better!"

Darunia snickered at that.

Link tried to shout at them through Darunia's massive hand and Ruto continued to try and get out of the two girls' grips. They all held fast and were nearly out of the forest. They could still hear Zelda's shouts, but they were a little more distant, making Ruto wonder if she was going the wrong way or if they just took her in a little farther than first expected.

"Where's Dark and Sheik?" asked Nabooru as they reached the truck.

"I think they are really hunting out there." Darunia grinned, "That's the only reason they came, I bet. Sie sind fremd! Aber wir lieben sie, ja?"

Nabooru laughed with him and agreed, "Ja."

"Well…" Darunia sighed and leaned against the truck door that he kept shut to keep Link, Saria, and Ruto inside, "I guess all we have to do is wait, now."

"Yup." Nabooru and Rian agreed, both using their weight also to keep the doors shut.

**O.oxo.O**

How can they not hear me? They have to! This forest can't be _that_ big and I've been screaming at the top of my lungs for them. Eventually, I came to the terms with the fact that they did, in fact, ditch me. My mind still is questioning our friendship during this entire week of me spending time with them at school.

At this point, I've been walking aimlessly in a direction I'm not aware of and wondering what I should do. I'm scared to death of what I'll find in the grasses and not trusting anything that sounds even remotely close to a rattlesnake's tail. I stood still and listened hard for some sign of one of my "friends".

Movement caught my eye to the left. Though I couldn't be sure, it looked as if a person was standing in the shadows. My heart jumped to my throat and I hid behind the tree. The figure was dressed in dark clothing and seemed to look in my direction, making my heart pound harder.

I then mentally slapped myself and leaned a little out from behind the tree, '_Wait a minute! It could be Dark!_'

Tentatively, I took a step forward and tried, "Dark?"

The figure looked over, but didn't answer.

"Dark? Is that you?" I took some more steps forward, in hope.

It was around the same size as Dark…maybe a little smaller, but that could just be the distance playing a trick on me.

The figure started to step backwards as I proceeded toward it. To my surprise, it started to sprint away.

"Hey! Wait!" I called after it and chased.

Naturally, I assumed it was one of my so-called friends running away, because they just got found out.

Whenever I thought I lost it, I'd hear a twig snap or a tree rustle and I'd look in that direction and see the figure once more. It was as if it was waiting for me and then it'd pick up a sprint once more and dash away, leaving me to follow the dust. The bow was hard to chase with, but I wanted any form of protection I could have at this point.

Panting and stopping once more, I stood and whirled around trying to find the dark figure. I heard movement in the bush a little farther up and, with a growl, I charged. Taking a dive, I crashed into the bush and was shocked to be in the clearing when I managed to pop out again. I didn't find the figure, which freaked me out at first, but then I saw Dark near the truck with all the others.

The disappointment flooded through me when Irealized that my hoping I had accidentally drifted away from them by accident was, in fact, not true. No…Everybody was there. Nabooru, Darunia, and Rian were out watching the forest for signs of me, most likely. Sheik and Dark were sitting on tail end of the truck tinkering with their bows. And Link, Ruto, and Saria…the three that I thought would definitely not do such a thing to me, were sitting in the cab of the truck. They didn't care. None of them did.

First I was hurt, but now I'm just pissed.

Storming toward them, I made a beeline straight for Nabooru.

When she caught sight of me, her face broke into a grin, along with Darunia's and Rian's. Sheik and Dark spared me a mere glance, making me fume and the ones in the cab looked frightened and dammit, they should be!

I reared back the hand that gripped the bow and then slammed it to the ground, making their eyes widen and dart forward to try and save it.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" I shouted at them.

"Us?!" Darunia said in disbelief, "Look at what you just did!" he indicated to the bow. One of the wheels was popped out of place and it looked like the wire was loose.

"Why the hell did you leave me in there?!"

Nabooru stepped forward and shouted back, "Oh, my God, Zelda! It was just a joke! Look, you came out just fine!"

"Yeah, well, what if I hadn't, Nabooru? What then?" I asked, "If Dark didn't lead me out, then what would have happened?!"

Dark turned around with that, with a furrowed brow and stated, "I didn't lead you out."

"Well, someone did!" I said nearly hysterical at this point.

"We were all here, Zelda." Link said, coming out of the truck.

"Somebody lead me out of there."

They all looked at each other and then back at me like I was insane. I was seeing red now…first they ditch me, now they don't believe me?!

"Fuck!" I screamed and pulled my hair.

"Zelda…" Nabooru said, a little gentler now, "It was only a-,"

"A joke?!" I completed, "Well, it wasn't fucking funny!" tears were forming in my eyes, but I held them back and put on a strong, prideful front and demanded, "Take me home."

Nobody said a word the whole ride back. The silence was awkward, but I couldn't care less. One by one, Link dropped the others off. Ruto tried to talk to me, but I turned my head away and she gave up and walked slowly back. Darunia was still angry about the bow, so he left without a word to anyone. Nabooru's face was expressionless, but she did stop and watch me a bit before she walked off into her house. Dark Link was staring at me with slight concern, but not much to the point where felt compelled to ask if I was all right. I ignored his stare and when Link made it to my house I jumped out of the truck and started forward without a word of good-bye.

"Zelda." Link tried as he stepped out of the truck and followed me.

I continued to ignore him and the others. Sheik was sitting on the window with his arms resting on the metal roof and Saria was leaning out the other one and looked near tears. Dark peeked above, looking at Sheik and then back at me. They seemed to have just had a telepathic conversation. They never speak, so it wouldn't surprise me if they mentally spoke to each other.

"Zelda, we didn't mean anything by it." Link hurried after me as I opened the door, "Really Zelda, we thought you'd want to have-,"

I shut the door in his face and then leaned against it. I held my breath and waited until I heard heavy footsteps from Link's boots leave the porch. I heard some muffled voices through the door and sighed when I heard the truck engine. I didn't move until it was distant and then headed toward the kitchen where I knew my Mom and Dad would be waiting for me.

They both greeted me with smiles and Mom asked, "Zelda, honey! How was your night with your-,"

"It sucked." I said blandly.

The smiles disappeared and now they looked taken aback.

"Sugar, is everything ok?" asked Dad, standing slightly, "What happened?"

Instead of answering, I said, "Hey Dad…Did Novio or any of your friends ever take you snipe hunting?"

Dad blinked in confusion, "No."

"That's what I thought." I nodded, "Friends don't take friends snipe hunting do they?"

Letting the puzzle pieces fall together in their minds, they both put on faces of concern and Mom said, "I'm sure it was just a joke, Zelda."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Everything is just a big joke, isn't it?"

I turned then and walked silently up the stairs. When I got to my room, I undressed from the hunting gear that I forgot to return and put on my sleepwear. I looked down at the camouflage pants that I held in my hands and then threw them forcibly against the wall with a cry of frustration. I knew I was acting like a child, but I did not care at this point. Punching the pillow before I laid my head down, I probably didn't get an hour of sleep that night.

**O.oxo.O**

Come Monday, I was still angry, and therefore I still completely ignored all the former friends of mine. I waltzed right by them when they were sitting on the Long Horn grass. They all looked up and tried to say something when I passed, but they got nothing from me, not even a glance. To calm myself, I mentally recited my German words. Currently, they were all curse words, of course…

In class, Link and Ruto took seats next to mine when they sat, but I didn't spare them a glance. Instead, I noticed something else. There appeared to be a new student. But when Mr. Gaebora came in and didn't announce him, I became confused. Seeking an answer, I poked the girl that sat in front of me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Heidi." I said, "Who is that? A new student?"

She looked in my direction and then turned back with a shake of the head, "No, that's Ganondorf. He was just absent all week. He's been here as long as we all have. Stay away from him though." Heidi warned, "He isn't the nicest cowboy in the saloon."

I nodded at her and gazed at the back of Ganondorf's head. His skin was deeply tanned and his hair looked as if it was a dyed red. I wanted him to turn around, but he didn't answer to my mind control of obvious power.

When the nonexistent bell rang and Mr. Gaebora let us out of class, I didn't wait for Link like I did last week. I went straight to World History and, again, tried to sit alone, but Link and Nabooru weren't going to let that happen apparently.

Nabooru glared at me during a lecture on the Romans. She then scribbled something on her notebook a message and held up what she had written. At first I didn't want to read it, but I let curiosity take hold and I peeked.

_You can't ignore us forever, Zell!_

I let out a small 'ha' and concentrated on writing notes on Julius Caesar and the fall of Rome. Nabooru let out a growl and had a silent conversation with Link over my head that I refused to take notice to.

P.E. was a lot like the others except worse, of course. My locker just _had_ to be next to Rian's. I opened mine without acknowledgment to her presence, which made her narrow her eyes dangerously. I knew she wasn't exactly the one to mess with, but hell, I don't care. Slamming the locker shut again after I was in P.E. clothes, I walked out, tying my hair in a ponytail with her following. I could feel her glare…it was worse then Nabooru's…

I told myself that'd I'd take P.E. damn serious and that's just what I'm doing. I've never really took the sit ups or push ups or even the run to heart, but now, I'm running like the wind. We were running the mile today and at the forth and final lap, Rian ran next to me. Whenever I picked up speed, she picked up speed. Soon it became a race. Shoulder to shoulder, the only time we separated was when we split to pass another girl. When the finish line was near, we both were growling and trying to run faster than that was humanly possible for a person our sizes. We blazed pass Ms O'Connor and she hit her stopwatch, raised eyebrows. She expected it out of Rian, but not me, I supposed.

"Good job, girls." She said gruffly to us, "You passed the mile run in six minuets thirty-nine seconds. Amazing how much faster you run, Zelda, when you have someone to compete with. Care to join track?"

I don't think she understood my answer, because of my heavy breathing, but it was a 'no'.

I was thankful it was now lunch. Well…kind of…lunch was always enjoyable for me last week, because I was with the others. Now I'm alone. Not feeling all that hungry even after that run, I bought a juice drink from the stand and wandered to the other side of the lunch tables. The Long Horn group all cast a long glance at me, but I held my ground and ignored them all. Pulling out my newest book from my backpack, _The Tale of the Body Thief_ by Anne Rice and fourth book of the Vampire Chronicles, they had no possible way of getting my attention now.

Sipping at my drink and reading lazily, I was perfectly content. That is, until a huge shadow blocked my sun. I assumed it was Darunia, because of the size, but when I looked up, I was surprised to see someone else. Judging by the dyed, blood red hair and tanned skin, I assumed it was the one that Heidi called Ganondorf.

I blinked up at him and said unsurely, "Hi?"

With a less than innocent smile, he gave himself permission to sit across from me at the table I was at.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Aleksandr Kazimir Ganondorf. My friends call me by my last name though. And you are?"

I was uneasy around this "Aleksandr" and didn't want to be near him. Thinking he'd go away if I answered, I replied, "I'm Zelda Adala King, er, nice to meet you…Ganondorf?"

I didn't know if I was aloud to say it, because his "friends" called him that and I was just an acquaintance. When he continued to smile at me, I got the feeling that it was ok.

He remained silent.

"So…" I said, in an effort to keep the ice broken, "You're Russian, I'm assuming."

"Yes," he nodded putting a hand up to cup his chin, "It's rather obvious, het?"

I assumed 'het' meant either 'no' or 'yes'. He must be like Darunia and talks a lot in his native tongue. I smiled back at him and said, "I like your middle name. Kazimir." I tried saying it and found I liked even more when he said. It was a very enjoyable word.

He laughed and said, "You shouldn't like it too much, Princess." I groaned inwardly at that stupid nickname that always popped up and he then leaned in and whispered, "It means 'destroyer of peace'. My parents thought I was an angel when I was born obviously." He grinned and laughed.

I let out an uncomfortable chuckle and wondered if it was right to do it. Ganondorf made me…nervous…but not a Link type of nervous. Ganondorf was…different. I couldn't explain it, but it was like alarm bells within my mind were signaling me to stay away. I wasn't used to this signal from my internal instincts, so I didn't recognize it straight away.

"I heard it through the gossip circle that you were from California." He stated, his stare unwavering, "That is interesting…"

"Not really." I discouraged conversation, "It was actually quite boring there."

"Oh, come on," he leaned in more, making more red flags to wave around in my head. "I bet it was a lot more interes-,"

I didn't notice Dark Link walk up next to me, "Zelda, can I talk to you?" his face was completely serious and he flicked his eyes towards Ganondorf.

Sensing Dark's purpose, I temporarily forgot my rift between him and the others and immediately said, "Of course, Dark."

"Darkie boy!" Ganondorf said standing and putting an arm around him.

When Dark tensed, I tensed. When Dark is caught off guard or if he didn't trust something, I knew that I shouldn't either. Dark detected personalities like Sheik detected lies. Speaking of Sheik, I just noticed him standing a little back from us, also tensed and held a glare.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, my friend!" Ganondorf gushed, "You know, the boys are missing you. Zant has been wondering what has become of you…maybe you should pay a visit?"

Dark's face contorted to something that looked like worry and at that point, Sheik stepped in.

He snatched his brother's arm and stepped in between, "Back off, Ganondorf."

Already knowing his personality just by speaking to him for maybe half a minute, I knew that Ganondorf only wanted his way and right now, he wanted to speak with Dark Link. Sheik stepping in wasn't in any part of his plan and he was about to get rid of it. Stepping in, myself, was probably safer than Sheik. Sheik will fight, Ganondorf wouldn't hit me…well during school he wouldn't. Outside, I can't be so sure.

Reaching forward, I pulled both Dark's and Sheik's arm to me and said to Ganondorf, "Um, if Dark actually came to me and said he needed to tell me something, I bet it is important. He wouldn't bother coming near me if it wasn't, right? So if you'll excuse us…"

"Yes, Zelda," Ganondorf nodded, that smile coming back, "You're right. Dark wouldn't waste his time and energy if it wasn't important."

Ganondorf stepped aside and I hurried Dark and Sheik passed him, still gripping their arms. Actually, I didn't stop giving them the now-taking-pushups-seriously-death grip until we made it the Long Horn grass where everybody sat watching.

"Ow, ow, Zelda!" Dark tried to wretch his arm free, "We have escaped!"

"I must agree…" Sheik said quietly, giving his arm a slight tug.

Though I didn't want to, I let their arms go. I wanted to keep gripping them until the day was done just in case Ganondorf decided to come back. Without even thinking, I sighed and sat down with all the others.

"Why does he seem like a bad boy?" I said trying to find humor somewhere.

Malon replied, "He's not the type of person you should be talking to. He's…I'm not going to say evil, but he's mean."

"Well, I thought it was Darunia at first, because of the size…"

"Ha!" Darunia scoffed, "I'm bigger than him!"

Ruto rolled her eyes and said in a bored tone, "Yes, yes, sugar, you are the biggest person in the whole town, we know. You are top wrestler and the best defense football has ever had here and you've had a beard since you were five."

Darunia was puffed up like a turkey, showing off his feathers, but that quickly deflated when Ruto took a notch off his testosterone and then he mumbled, "Well, jeez, if you put it like that…"

She patted his hand and then said to me, "Just stay away from him. He's in a cult."

"It's not a cult!" Dark suddenly defended.

Everybody then looked at him with disbelief.

Link had a disgusted look on his face, "It nearly is, Dark. You better stay away from him also." His voice turned quiet and he whispered something to him.

Rian suddenly appeared by my side and she whispered to me, "I saw what happened. It's a good thing Dark and Sheik came to get you. Probably not good for Dark though…"

I whispered back, "Why was he so interested in Dark?"

"Dark used to be a part of the whole clique thing. Is that what you call them in California? We call them cults, but whatever." Rian said, flicking her eyes at Dark to make sure he couldn't hear. Link was still lecturing him in secret, so he was occupied.

Nabooru leaned in then and said, "We managed to convince what he was doing wasn't good after he got arrested the last time."

My eyes widened, completely entranced about this conversation and asked, "What happened?"

"Saria knows more than me." Nabooru motioned for her to join.

Saria, with Ruto, Darunia, and Malon, leaned and whispered, "For a ritual or whatever, they had to have this object and apparently Ruto had it in her store. They broke in and tried to steal it and left Dark stranded inside when the police came. He was the only one arrested and he didn't give up the others."

"What?" my jaw dropped, "What was he thinking?"

"My mom didn't hold anything against him," Ruto said, "My dad wanted to, but I convinced him to let Dark go. I knew Dark wouldn't do it if they didn't make him."

Darunia nodded, "Ja, we got him out of the jail cell and sat him down and had a talk that I thought only parents were capable of. You wouldn't believe how worried we were."

"I thought Old McKirian was going to beat him…" Malon murmured not approving, but then said with a sigh, "I guess I would've wanted to also though…"

"We got him to stop though!" Saria said happily, "He's with us now! Just like before Ganondorf and Zant and all the others!"

"How long ago was this?" I asked.

"The summer before you came." Nabooru said with a frown.

Dark and Link finished their conversation with each other and Sheik pointed to us.

Dark glared and yelled, "Stop talking about me!"

"We weren't talking about you." Malon sniffed, "Don't be so vain."

Dark glowered at her and mumbled, "I'm not vain…"

He and Sheik then came forward to me as the others moved back to their positions before I came.

"I'm sorry that happened…" Dark said quietly, not looking at me.

"It's not your fault." I smiled at him.

The aloof barrier he always had around himself slipped away for a split second when the corner of his mouth tried to twitch up. The full smile never came, but the fact that he tried was enough. He went to his place next to his cousin, Link, with his back to me.

"Promise me," Sheik started with genuine concern in his eyes, "that you'll stay away of Ganondorf."

Appreciation of Sheik's worry made me warm inside, "I promise, Sheik."

A grin suddenly split his face and nearly frightened me, because of the instant change. He held up his pinkie finger. I laughed and took it with my own and we shook on it.

'_I'll never understand him…_' I concluded in my mind when he moved back to Dark.

"Wait a minute!" Nabooru said throwing up her arms and looking at me, "Are we all friends again?"

All it took was that one question for all the memories flooding back to me. My face went from total happiness to disgruntle. I narrowed my eyes at all of them, but passed up Dark and Sheik.

"Oh, no!" Saria said flailing around, "Don't make that face! We're friends! We're friends!"

In truth, I did want to forgive them and I really wanted to be within this circle once more. But, because I'm a very sarcastic person who is prone to attitude changes at a whim, I'm just going to have to mess with their heads first, aren't I?

"I don't know…" I said crossing my arms, "I don't think I can be friends with people like you…"

Everybody's faces were astonished and they now were speaking at once trying to convince me otherwise. Well, everybody, but Sheik and Dark, _of course_. Dark just watched the others with a raised eyebrow, probably thinking that they shouldn't waste their energy on begging and Sheik just smirked at me. Darn those lie detector boys, right?

"I just don't think I can!" I told them with a shrug and then held back a grin while saying, "The tooth fairy from _Darkness Falls_ was stalking me in that forest and the Queen of the Damned decided that I wasn't a worthy human, so she was planning a sneak attack with Lestat!"

They all blinked and then looked at each other than at me and said in unison, "Huh?"

"It was like 30 days of night in that place," I continued, having trouble containing my laughter now, "being attacked by ugly vampires is a lot scarier than being attacked by Louis or Armand! It was terrible, y'all!"

They still looked confused and watched me warily like I had a second head.

"I'm just lucky I didn't get possessed by Beelzebub." I said shaking my head.

I couldn't contain my laughter now. It just wasn't possible.

"Oh, God, Zelda…" Nabooru put her face in her hands, "Drama queen."

"Drama princess." Link corrected.

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

All right, so I couldn't stay mad at these insane Texans for long. How could I? With their southern charm and puppy faces, it's just not possible. Nope. Not possible…And hell, life is boring without them.

* * *

**Himmels:** The next chapter won't come so quickly, just to let y'all know. We're going to take our time and analyze some things while our beta reader does some things for college and some tours for other matters.

**Draculina:** Hell, we might even get a chance to write up a few chapters at a time, but we won't send them to him all at once y'all. We know that's cruel. XD

**Himmels:** On other notes, what do y'all think of the plot advancement? -grins- Ganondorf is finally introduced and soon (or maybe not soon) the other antagonists will be brought forth! -silent evil laugh-

**Draculina:** -snickers with Himmels- Tell us all that you think about this fanfic, now. If you don't, then we won't know if it is enjoyable enough, ja? Oh, and a great way to tell us if it good enough or not is by reviewing -gives everybody a thumbs up-, lol.


	8. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Himmels:** -walks in and looks around- Hmmm. -whips out a feather duster and starts to dust off the chapters- Well, hello again, everybody.

**Draculina:** I bet you thought that we died, eh? -whipes away some cobwebs from the song introductions- We haven't. We just revised this a few times before we posted.

**Himmels:** Hopefully y'all remember us, lol. -blinks at reviewers-

**Audience:** ...

**Draculina:** -looks at Himmels-

**Himmels and Draculina:** -dusts off reviewer's faces- They'll revive soon...

**Chapter 8**

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

* * *

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,  
That I want and I need everything that we should be,  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without."

**--Taylor Swift**

* * *

The rest of the school week flew by quickly. Ganondorf didn't pester any of us. In fact, we barely saw him other than in class. As it turns out, he is also in my German class, but Link, of course, isn't about to let him get anywhere near me. Whenever Ganondorf came remotely close to me in either Biology or German class Link would practically puff up like an Aryan Bantam rooster and give him dirty looks until he went away. Though I made up my mind that I wouldn't get involved with Ganondorf, I still was fine with having him close by. Everyone else had the problem, but not little Zelda, no. My opinion doesn't matter, obviously…

Well, now it's Friday and my Hylian posse was at King's Diner enjoying a meal after a grueling teenagers' week. Somehow, we all managed to fit within this one huge booth that was shoved into the corner. Sure, we were all hitting elbows and practically sitting on each other's laps, but that doesn't matter, does it? If you look beyond my constant sarcasm, then you'll find that I truly don't mind the fact that I can see _everything_ that happened to be upon Link's and Dark Link's shoulder and hair lines. Believe me, if they had lice, I'd be able to spot them out. Thankfully, I haven't found any yet. Anyway, as I was saying; we were all there in the diner having the time of our lives (which was a pretty easy thing to do when Nabooru and Darunia happened to be in the same room).

"You know we should go to Wild Bill's and see if that bow is fully repaired yet." Darunia said, clearing his throat pointedly and casting a long glance at me.

I was taking a bite out of my Fuhrmannsbraten and then nearly chocked on it in my protest, "I tol ru dat I'd bay fu da bowa!" My, my, I must've look like a princess then, with my mouth full of beef while trying to talk through it. Of course, it must have looked as if I was spitting out the meat, for one of the waitresses glared. Could she blame me? After I ordered the damn platter, my friends just happened to tell me when it appeared in front of me that it was one of the lowest cuts of German beef ever.

They all laughed at that and Darunia responded with a shake of the head, "With what money, Zel?"

Finally forcing myself to swallow, I replied, "I'm getting a job! Here, as a matter of fact."

They all blinked in genuine surprise and Rian clarified, "Really? So we can bother you even on the weekends?"

"Yes!" Nabooru thrust her arms into the air.

Link pretended to act snobby and said while tossing his hair back, "We get to bother her everyday."

"Oh, shut up," Ruto kicked him under the table, "we're not her neighbors."

I gave them all a look of disbelief and asked, "Is bothering me that much of an honor?"

"Yes." They all agreed.

Disregarding all of them, Malon leaned forward to me and asked, "Hey, Zelda…Do you think we can ride together sometime? I'd like to get to know you like the others have. I'm feeling a little left out." She laughed.

"Oh, yeah! Sure, we'll go ride-," I tried to respond.

But Link finished for me, "At my house!"

Malon smirked at me and we both nodded at each other slowly. I suspected that if she was there with me, I wouldn't die from a riding lesson issued from Captain A.D.D. However, something else hit me at that moment…Why is Link always trying to include himself in all the activities I'm in? Good Lord, is he jealous or something? Really, I can't do anything without him tagging along. Not that I mind or anything…

Nabooru cleared her throat and linked arms with Rian, "Are we invited?"

In associating with each other, Nabooru and Rian had formed something like an alliance when it came to taunting, pranks, firearms, the hijacking of large farm equipment, etcetera. But other than that, they didn't really have much contact or much in common.

"Us too." Ruto said putting her arm around Darunia.

"We live there, so we're automatically invited." Saria said with a grin.

Sheik looked up from his Schwarzwälder Kirchtorte while licking some whipped cream from the corner of his mouth, "What breed of horse is your favorite, Zelda?"

I blinked and then said bashfully, "Well, I don't really know many of the breeds…But when I did ride a horse this one time in California, they told me it was an Arabian."  
"That's what I ride!" Malon exclaimed, "My horse is named Ibn Mister Numair!" she said with great pride, "He's a purebred champion! I love him so much! He can beat _anyone_ in hunter! Oh, I'm bragging." She blushed, "I'm sorry."

"If he is a champion, then you have a right to brag." I grinned.

"I ride Lipizzan horses." Darunia grinned, "His name is Feuer Stein!"

I laughed, "You gave him your last name?"

He lifted an eyebrow and regarded me with something that looked like tolerance with my ignorance with the breeds of horses and, apparently, the German language.

"Stein means 'stone', Zel." He said matter-of-factly, "And Feuer's name means Fire Stone. I wasn't the person who named him, I was just lucky enough to find him."

I felt rather stupid, I must say, "Ah…" I managed to release that little syllable from my mouth and then said with a little surprise, "I thought you'd ride a German horse, not a Spanish."

"Well, I can't find a good Hanoverian around here." He explained, "But Lipizzans were a part of one of the World Wars you know! General Patton saved a bunch when the Germans stole them from Spain!" he grinned.

"Thank you for that history, Darunia…Now I know that my heritage is not only warmongering, but also thieves." I said blandly.

Nabooru rolled her eyes at the two of us and said, "I ride Andalusians. My mare is also for show like Malon's. I'm not a big time rider like her, of course." Nabooru admitted with a wave of the hand. "But I can hold my own in a ring, I can tell you that. Boxing and riding…"

Choosing to ignore the last part, I asked, "Wait, wait, do you all ride according to origin?" I remembered that Adalusians were also Spanish horses.

Ruto shook her head, "No, I don't ride Hawaiian horses. Truthfully, I don't even know if there is such thing." She laughed, "I'm happy with an old broken down Quarter Horse. I don't ride often like they all do."

I turned to the right and looked at Dark, who hasn't said anything the entire time we were in the diner, "What about you Dark?"

He cocked his head and stared at me, but when he realized I wasn't about to skip him up if he remained silent, he sighed and replied, "I like Saddle Breds…"

Thinking until I found the mental picture of a Saddle Bred, I was pretty surprised, "You like those hot things?"

"Yeah, they are fun…" Dark nodded, while staring at his plate, "They go fast when they trot. My Grace is retired from the circuit, but I can still ride her."  
I tried not to laugh at the thought of Dark Link riding a horse, so I turned to Saria, "What about you?"

"Appaloosas!" she said bouncing up and down, "I like the spots!"

Link laughed and said, "Saria doesn't like them for their abilities or their beauty, no, just the spots, because that's all that matters, you know. And on top of that, she names a boy horse Kokiri!"

"Well, it matched our names." She explained.

I then turned to Sheik who was now playing with the cherries in his piece of cake, seemingly totally oblivious, "What about you, Sheik?"

"I like donkeys." He replied, still poking the cherries with his fork.

Everyone stared at him, but Dark, who was putting extra hot sauce on his enchiladas, which were already covered in jalapenos.

"…Donkeys?" I said.

"Yes." He nodded and finally stopped inspecting the cheery and ate it.

"Do you have a donkey?" I asked, truly curious.

"No, of course not. That'd be stupid."

"But…how would that be…?" I couldn't finish. I was confused so badly.

We all blinked at each other, but decided to shrug this off as another one of Sheik's random thoughts.

"We should go on a trail ride." Link suggested.

"Why does it always have to be an adventure when we do things?" I asked, "Why can't we just ride around the arena first?"

"Zelda," Link warned, "don't be a stick in the mud. We are going on a trail ride and camping."

Ruto slowly looked towards Link and said, "Since when was 'camping' included?"

"What's a trail ride without camping and fireworks?" Link replied as if it was obvious.

"Fireworks?" Malon repeated.

"Yes, given to us by Nabooru." Link nodded.

Nabooru blinked at that, "Why me?"

"Well, I'm sure you know where the illegal ones are." He said grinning, "Don't you have some family in Mexico?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, I'm going to drive _all the way_ to the Mexican border to pick up illegal fireworks. We're sticking with legal ones, Link. Sorry. We'll talk on the fourth of July, though."

"All right…" Link looked disappointed at first, but he recovered quickly, "So its set! We're going trail riding, camping, and we're turning into pyromaniacs for a weekend!"

As I watched them debate the plans, I was pretty baffled at how quickly Link took over the conversation. I had a feeling that the others had been dealing with Link for so long that they just did what he told them to do now. I've noticed lately that Link usually wins the arguments when it comes to going places, getting things, and just doing what he wanted. This made him seem little spoiled to me, but I really couldn't picture Link any other way. I like how he is just fine. I even find his rabid enthusiasm rather charming.

"Zelda, you're face is all red." Link leaned down and poked her cheek, "Are you sick?"

"Uh, no." I quickly thought up an excuse without stumbling over my words, "It's just a lot of people in one little place."

"Well, we're all almost done, so don't get heat stroke and die on us."

I rolled my eyes and concentrated on my plate and not on Link.

We all finished our meals and were given the bill, which everyone chipped in for. This was my first time eating here and when I looked at the menu earlier, I was surprised to see that all the foods were either German or Mexican. After thinking about it when I was ordering, Burgstadt was pretty much all German and Mexican. Sure there were a few odd ones in the bunch like Ruto, Rian, and Ganondorf, but if you exclude them, it'd be just those two races. Burgstadt was a German town, but we had Mexicans so Link called it a Germican villastadt. It was then that I decided completely that Link really was out of his redneck mind.

After piling into Link's truck, we drove off to where Darunia said his bows were being repaired. Soonafterward, we arrived at Wild Bill's Arsenal, right next to a small second hand shop owned by a man named Heiko. The owner, Bill, fixed practically all types of weapons and you could also buy virtually anything that goes 'boom'. I suspected that if a fire suddenly started in that place, it would blow up the entire town of Burgstadt. Really, given its size, that wouldn't be hard, but the point is that this place is rather dangerous.

"Darny!" Bill exclaimed happily, "How's the junior Stein?"

"He'd be feeling pretty darn good if his bow is fixed." Darunia grinned.

Bill smiled all the more and replied, "It's all set and ready to go! Of course, I worked on yours first and put off everyone else's…"

He let out a nervous laugh and said, "Well, that wasn't necessary."

"Nein, nein," the owner disagreed, "It was."

Turning away, Bill bent down to see under the counter and came back up with the bow, "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Darunia said happily while examining it, "Perfektionieren Sie!"

After a few more words, we exited Wild Bill's Arsenal. I was happy a freak fire didn't erupt at Heiko's secondhand store while we were there.

"Y'all seemed to know each other well." I said and then smacked myself in the face, "Gah, I keep saying y'all!"

Darunia laughed, "You are turning into us. Bill is my uncle." Catching my look of disbelief he added, "Just because he's tiny doesn't make him not related! He is from my mom's side of the family. Everyone on that side is small; everyone on my dad's is a freak of nature."

"You're not a freak." Ruto said with a frown.

Darunia smiled and bent down to plant a kiss on her cheek. Believe it or not, that was the first time I've seen them come into contact with each other besides hugs or touches.

For the rest of the day, we generally just drove around to the different stores in town. Link and the others wanted to show me everything there is about little Burgstadt. There was a lot of local history I wouldn't have known about otherwise, history that I was actually quite interested in, but our discussions kept drifting off into Link's trail ride.

For the sake of giving our parents advance notice before we took off on horses, we planned it for the weekend after we visited King's Diner. Link wanted us all to go the very next day, but Malon pointed out that her parents wouldn't like that, so we were spared.

**O.oxo.O**

The next week came and went before I knew it, which was a surprise considering how much we were all looking forward to this trip. Right now, I'm inside theMcKirian Boarding Stable where every breed of horse that you could possibly think of was held. From what I learned about Texas, generally the breed of choice was Quarter Horse, but Link seemed to have everything but. Sure there were maybe two in the midst of fur, but generally there was a variety of all.

Link proudly showed me his mare named Epona. She was a half Arabian and half Frisian mix. Link told me that that mix usually turned out to be boxy-looking, because of the Frisian half, but Epona had turned out to be one of those odd ones that kept some of the Arabian beauty.

Along with Link's Epona, I was also introduced to Malon's gelding that was boarded at Link's stable. He was even more beautiful then I thought he'd be. Soon after, Saria jumped around until I met her horse also and then I snuck a peak at Dark's and Sheik's, because they didn't bother with showing them off.

Darunia didn't want to ride his Lipizzan and Nabooru didn't want to ride her Andalusian, so they borrowed horses just like Ruto and Rian did. They picked out saddles that fitted them and the horses and Link helped them pick out bridles and bits that wouldn't cause them to flip out and get angry.

Eventually, the group made it into the McKirian house where meals were packed and supplies were placed into backpacks and saddle bags. For "safety purposes" Link and Darunia took their hunting knives and Old McKirian gave them a hand gun. I ended up taking that gun right out of the hands of Captain A.D.D and handing it to Sheik the Boy Wonder. His hands would be probably a lot steadier and I trusted that he wouldn't do anything stupid, like turn in a random direction and start shooting. I could easily picture Link going 'oh, look! A bear!' and start firing and then we would hear Darunia's screams of agony. Sheik, on the other hand, would investigate and find that it was only Darunia, and then go on his way. Which one would you prefer? Granted, the first scenario would be more interesting, but Darunia would be dead. We love Darunia. Let him live.

When all of the supplies we would need were tied to the saddles, we mounted our horses and Link sang in happiness 'we're going on a camping trip' the entire way through the back field. He shut up quickly when Dark threatened to take the gun from Sheik and shoot him. Apparently, we were going to ride down the river and end up where Link says "ok, let's stop here!" or when Dark or Sheik makes him say 'stop'. First, we rode through their pasture at a leisurely pace. Already, we were talking, laughing, and having fun. When we reached the gate at the very end of the twenty-acre pasture, Malon rode up and opened the gate on horseback. I was surprised that the horse let her lean over and let her open it, but when I realized that I was the only one not capable of doing that, I wasn't amazed anymore.

I hadn't forgotten what Malon had said to me about wanting to get to know me better, so during the ride down the river, I asked Malon about the show circuit and what it was like. She told me since she rode Arabians that it was different from Link's who rode Quarter Horses, or Dark's who rode Saddle Breds. Instead of a straight neck, like in Quarter Horses, her horses had arched necks.

"But I recommend Quarter Horses." Link told me and then cast a glance at Malon with a sly grin, "Because Arabians are insane and they are bad rides."

Malon spun around and angrily retorted, "Oh, screw you! My insane Arabian here can kick any of those ugly Quarter Horse's asses! In fact, I do believe I kicked _your_ ass at the last horse show, Link. The only people who can't ride Arabians are the people who believe that you can cowboy up with them, when you actually have to train them not beat them into submission!"

"Good lord, Malon, I was just kidding!" Link said with wide eyes, "Truly, I was! I like Arabians, I do!"

Saria then explained to me, "Malon hates all other breeds except Arabians. And I mean true hate. She thinks the flat heads of all the other breeds is ugly."

"Oh," was all I said. I would have said more, but I was not really thinking about the Arabian argument that just happened. Rather, I was noticing Link and Malon right now. Link was genuinely sorry that he insulted her breed of horse and I knew that if _**I**_ was the one defending Arabians, Link would continue to taunt me. I blinked, they rode next to each other closely and Link touched her back during his apologies. Touched in almost a close way.

I didn't notice Ruto riding next to me, "Heh heh," she snickered, "Yeah, he better ask her for forgiveness. She's very sensitive when it comes to her horse. You can insult everything else, but not that horse. I don't blame her though. That horse is a champion, so I'd be defending the breed also. I'm surprised Link would play with her like that though!"

"Why?" I dug with feigned innocence.

Ruto looked at me and said, "Wow, you are really bad at seeing which people are dating aren't you? You couldn't even tell with me and Darunia, which was pretty obvious as time went on. Malon and Link are boyfriend and girlfriend."

My jaw was dropped and my vision was now out of focus. I wanted to ask if she was kidding or not, but I already knew what her answer would be. However, I soon figured out that I didn't need an answer from her, because before my eyes, Link leaned over to Malon and they shared a rather passionate kiss with one another.

"I'm stupid." I said to nobody in particular as I watched, my voice entirely devoid of emotion.

Oh…well, this is going to be a _long_ trail ride…

* * *

**Himmels:** We have seemed to have finished dusting off the place...There is a few more specks on you reviewers though. If you'd just hold still! We're not sexually harassing you! Jeez...

**Draculina:** Yeah -grins- we aren't sexually harassing you.

**Himmels:** -glares- Ignore her...Anyway, like I said before, we're back, so show us some love like you used to do.

**Draculina:** Ja, we love y'all, so y'all have to love us. Seriously, this wouldn't work out if it was a one-sided relationship. We'll divorce all of you and marry our Theos peri Agapao reviewers.

**Himmels:** Don't think we won't. -nods- We are already having an affair with them, because we are still together with our Spirit of Fire reviewers.

**Draculina:** But then again, we have some reviewers that follow us to all three stories.

**Himmels:** You whores.

**Draculina: **Hahahaha! Review please!


	9. The Party Crashers

**Himmels:** Yeehaw! An update of doomfulness...ish...So how have my little demons been? Nice summer? Have you started school again like us?

**Draculina:** We won't update as often anymore, because of our ridiculous classes, but we will update nevertheless.

**Himmels:** So if you exceptionally enjoy this story, don't get too down about it. We'll update as soon as we can. :3

**Draculina:** But we'll think of the future later. Before we forget, lol, we got a lot of responses on the little twist in the pairing plot.

**Himmels:** A lot meaning screams of anger and assassinations attempts being plotted, haha. Keep in mind, chicks and dudes, that this is high school and there are a lot of pairings in high school.

**Draculina:** Or at least that is how our old high school was. XD Go on and read then.

**Chapter 9**

**The Party Crashers**

* * *

A shot of tequila.  
Beer on tap.  
A good looking woman.  
To set on my lap.

A G with an O, an O with a D  
A T with an I an M with an E  
That spells good time  
A good time

Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
Time for a good time

**--Alan Jackson**

* * *

You see, I've been discreetly watching Link and Malon through this trail ride, all the while I've been reminiscing back to all those days on the long horn grass at school. Malon and Link were always close to each other; sitting next to each other, walking off together, just generally doing things that only couples did, except secretively. Of course, it isn't all that hard to be secretive around me. Most of the time, I'm not sure who are the couples and who is interested me. If Link isn't, well, then I guess no one is.

I'm stupid…

Taking Link's friendship and twisting it around in my little mind like that was probably wrong of me, but everyone's made that mistake before, I'm sure.

Though I'm embarrassed with myself for having a crush on a taken boy, I've been trying not to let it show on my face. Saria and Nabooru did notice a change in my attitude, however. When Link was near me, I was a bit more tense then usual. At first, it was only because Link was a very popular and attractive guy, but now it was because I didn't want to stir anything up with Malon. I'm almost afraid to look at him, thinking that Malon could interpret a smile toward Link differently. Yes, I'm aware of the fact that I've been smiling at Link since I first got here, but now I know that there is a danger in doing that. Just for the sake of friendship, I decided to distance myself.

Besides all that, the trail ride has been rather enjoyable. I've been sticking more to Nabooru, Rian, and Saria, because they seemed to be the only ones that aren't preoccupied with their couples. Dark Link and Sheik may not be a couple, but they have each other and prefer to talk silently to one another than vocally with anyone else.

"Ok," I said to the three girls next to me, "It is time to tell me who is dating and who isn't."

Saria blinked, "Why?"

"One day I might find a crush and then get my face shot off by his girlfriend." I replied simply.

"True…" Nabooru nodded, "You really need to get a gun."

"You don't have one?" Rian raised her eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter." I glared and got their attention to return, "Who's with who?"

Saria thought about it and then responded, "Well, Link and Malon are one, Ruto and Darunia also…Believe it or not, but I overheard Dark talk to Sheik about a girl."

"Who?" I asked, quite astonished myself.

"I don't know. They shut up when I walked into their room." Saria shrugged, "Whoever it is, Sheik seems to approve. Are you interested in anyone in class? I can tell you whose dating."

"No, I'm not interested in anyone _now_, but I might be _later_, so we'll talk again one day with that one." I nodded and flicked my eyes over at Link, but quickly returned them and looked at Nabooru, "Hey, you never say who you are interested in when we have these types of conversation, you too, Saria, and you." I shook my head at Rian.

When I mentioned Rian, the three of them laughed. Hard. I blinked and leered at them, not getting the joke.

Once she contained herself, Nabooru said while trying to catch her breath, "Well, I'm looking at someone, but I don't plan to tell any of you until…Actually, I don't know when, but I'll tell you one day." She said unsurely.

"Whoa, I've never seen you nervous before. And it's brought on by a guy!" I laughed.

"Who _isn't_ nervous about talking to a guy?" Nabooru shrugged.

"Me." Rian grinned.

The three of them fell into a fit of giggles and again, I didn't get the pun or the joke.

"I have a guy interested in me, but I'm not interested in him." Saria said, still giggling, "He's in the freshman class, so y'all probably only heard his name."

"What is it?" asked Nabooru.

"Mido. He doesn't have a chance." Saria shrugged, "Besides, I don't want a boyfriend. I just want an ex-boyfriend."

I blinked, "What?"

"Have you heard of that one Carrie Underwood song, Before He Cheats?" she asked, and when I nodded, she continued, "I've always wanted to do that."

I decided then that there was something evil behind that cute and sweet smile Saria always had on her lovely little face. This indescribable evil will unleash its full force of fury only when a man awakens the demon within her. This evil creature is called one thing: The Crazy Ex-girlfriend.

At that point, Dark and Sheik rode close, so the quite girlish conversation had ceased.

The Hylian group started to steer their horses closer to the river, riding alongside it. I loved to listen to the trickling of the water. Even the smell of it combined with the scent of the trees was very alluring to me. I never had a chance to experience this in California. Lately, there wasn't enough land that wasn't already owned by someone to ride a horse through in California, mainly because people don't trust others over there. It is always that one jackass that has to sue the owners of the property if they fall off their horse, even if it is actually _their_ fault. Link is right, what type of place could California be if you can't hop a fence and wander off?

The trees were very spaced out, which I was thankful for. I was half serious when I told my friends earlier that I was planning for another ditch treatment that they'll be issuing. They all laughed, but hey, I'm not going to be the one left in the woods again. From what I figured out from the plans that Link made up for himself, I'm assuming that we are going all the way down and we'll be camping at the lake.

Link led the way to the lake and got us there safe and in good time. The lake wasn't huge, but it was large enough not to be able to see clearly who was on the other side. From the shapes shifting around on the other side of the lake, I assumed another group of people who also seemed to have the intentions of camping. Sheik was next to me, so I told him and he said that he'd keep an eye on them. I wasn't suspicious of the people on the other side, but it was better safe than dead at the bottom of the lake. Sheik also told Dark and Darunia, so we'll be prepared just in case the people venture over to visit.

Dismounting, we unbridled the horses and replaced them with halters. I was surprised to see that there was already a hitching post of sorts made in between two trees. Long branches were nailed on both sides of the trunks, so there was enough room for the number of horses we brought. They left enough slack with the lead rope, so the horses could bend their heads down and nibble on the grass.

First, I took down all the bags that were tied on the saddle and then I relieved the horse of the saddle itself. In response, the horse snorted and shook its entire body, making me laugh and be thankful that it didn't do that when I was still on his back. After I laid the saddle with the horn facing down like everyone else, I started to help out pitching the tents. Link graciously spared us from having to make the old fashion tent by bringing the ones that you have to put the many poles together (equally annoying, mind you).

"Ok! Let's go swimming!" Link suddenly announced.

"Actually, that doesn't sound half bad." Darunia admitted.

We were all sticky from the hot weather and from moving around, making tents, and gathering the wood that we were going to use for the fire later that night. The tents were also very hot inside, which made it frustrating when fighting with the sleeping bags that I doubted that we'd use.

"We all brought swim suits right?" Malon asked.

"I did." I nodded. Mom told me to bring one just in case when I stood contemplating whether or not to put it in the bag. I didn't know where we were riding to at that time, but since we had horses, I assumed we'd have to go near water.

When every answered that they did, Link exclaimed happily, "Then we have to go swimming. I'm hot anyway…I brought music!" he announced and ran to his bag, pulling out a portable radio. He turned it on and then slowly turned it up and a funny country song blared from its speakers, "If it hadn't been for Cotton Eyed Joe, I'd be married long time ago! Where did you come from where did you go? Where did you come from Cotton Eyed Joe?" Link sang and pretended to play the fiddle, "Yeehaw, for one hit wonders!" he laughed.

The girls got dressed in the tents while the guys got dressed behind the trees, which made me laugh. When we unzipped the flap in our tent, Rian, Ruto, and I were nearly knocked backwards when Darunia and Link blazed past and to the lake. I was laughing too hard to get angry with them, because Link ended up doing a belly flop into the water and when he emerged again, moans of pain were heard. Before entering the water, Darunia looked back at Ruto and then charged.

"No, no, no, don't you da-," she screamed when Darunia lifted her up and over his shoulder and then rushed back to the lake, "Darunia!" When he reached the rocks where it was deep enough to jump off of, he yelled something in German and leapt with Ruto shouting in his arms. After that, we were all laughing and jumping in.

A game of Marco Polo had somehow turned into a rather brutal game of Red Rover. When Link called me over, I ended up getting hurled to the other side again by Darunia. Flying through the air knowing that there is a lake under you is frightening at times. Laughing, Link called me over again, but I told him that it was all right and I'd stay over here, while I caressed the stinging sensation on my back from the landing. Sheik was then called over and we were all rolling when he managed to pass up Darunia by swimming between his legs.

"How did you like the view?" asked Darunia.

"You have a charming ass." Sheik rolled his eyes.

The laughing went into an uproar again, mainly because nobody expects that out of Sheik.

When Red Rover grew boring, we started to play games that were made up out of the blue. One of those wonderful games that I nearly drowned in playing would be Shark. The concept of this game was generally the same as tag; except for one major difference…You had to put the swimmer's head under the water like a shark would. Well, long story, short…Link was a bit overzealous when he managed to catch me.

Not wanting the police to ruin our trip due to accidental death, we all got out of the water after that little incident, with Link begging for forgiveness, "I'm really sorry, Zelda! I really didn't mean to try and kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I waved him away, still sneezing from trying to get the water out of my nose.

Not getting much of a rise out of me, he sulked off to change the music to Alan Jackson, which immediately brought him out of his sulking and into the attitude Link could bounce back inside easily. He grinned happily and started to Texas Two Step by himself, but Malon came forward and joined him in the dance quick enough. Darunia was fast to take Ruto's hand also.

I blinked, embarrassed, when I recalled that I couldn't Two Step, or dance for that matter.

"Get up and dance, Zel!" Nabooru called from over Sheik's shoulder. She laughed when he spun her.

A blush crept up into my cheeks and I said as casually as I could, "I can't dance." They all turned and laughed at me, which made me counter back defensively, "Hey, a lot of people can't dance, all right?!"

"Dark!" Link called over to him with an odd look on his face, "Give Princess Zelda a dancing lesson."

Dark looked up with a dangerous glint in his eye and didn't stand from the log he was sitting on.

"Yeah, Dark." Sheik also spoke up with an uncommon grin.

"I thought you were my ally." Dark said.

Sheik shrugged and continued to dance with Nabooru without a care. Darunia twirled Ruto around and ventured toward Dark, when he spun her, he also kicked Dark off of the log. With an angry yell, Dark's protest was cut off when Saria and Rian (who were laughing hysterically while they danced) caught Dark in between there arms and loped together in time with the music. They released him in front of me and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Am I not good enough for Sir Dark Link?" I teased.

He looked away from me and asked, "You don't really want to dance, right?"

I pursed my lips at the answer and replied, "So you don't want a chance to dance with a pretty girl?" I blushed at my own words. That was the first time I said to someone that I was pretty and would most definitely be the last. How can girls go around and actually say that they are pretty?! I do it once and I'm afraid of being laughed at!

Dark flicked his curiously red eyes and locked them on my own. The faintest of red reached his nose and he growled as he extended his hand with an eye roll. When I blinked at the hand in surprise, he asked when I took too long, "Well, do you want to or not? I don't care either way."

I scowled at what he added, but took his hand anyway, "Teach me right or I'll step on your foot. On purpose." I said, but inside I was yelling like mad 'woohoo, he didn't laugh!' Relief…it's a beautiful thing.

"Ok, put your hand on my shoulder. Your other hand." Dark said with a sigh, "And put your palm against mine." Once in position, Dark told me, "When I step forward with my left foot, you step back with your right, ok?" I did like he said and we continued this until Dark said, "Pause." I stopped and blinked up at him, "Now we go again."

Once getting into the rhythm and only stepping on Dark's foot twice, we managed to go faster and Dark even spun me and soon I was laughing. However, I nearly tripped over myself when I saw a tiny smile on Dark's lips. It was so faint, but I could see it, so I said to him with a sly grin, "You're having fun."

The smile disappeared and the monotone voice and constant glare came back, "I'm not. I didn't even want to dance."

"You asked me."

"Obligation."

Sheik, who had managed to meander over with Nabooru again said plainly, "Lie."

I pointed at Dark and went, "Ha!"

He was about to retort, but the song change cut him off. As it turns out the song Honky Tonk Badonkadonk signaled that it was the girls' solo and Dark took the chance to let go of me and join Sheik. Nabooru pulled me over to the line to dance with the girls, but I didn't know this dance either. Why must they heap humiliation upon my dance-less soul? I tried as much as I could, but eventually all of us backed off when we realized that Nabooru was stealing the show anyway. She was dominating this song and it looked as though she was bringing in some of her salsa dancing into it also.

Again, the song changed and it was the guys' turn. It turned into more of a joke when Link and Darunia started to dance together, but at first, they were doing very well. Instead, they sang in unison _Real Good Man_ by Tim McGraw, which had the girls rolling with laughter.

Slowly the day was turning into dusk and we were all eventually settled around the place where we planned on building the fire. It was still too early for one, so we just sat around and told stories and jokes. They wanted to know more about my life in California, but I had to disappoint them, because my life in California wasn't exactly the celebrity one they were obviously picturing. They wanted me to tell them that I saw their favorite actors waltzing down the street, but really, I lived in the valley, near the capital. There is still a little country and California and my family managed to find it. Truthfully, I was never one for the big city life, though Sacramento isn't exactly extravagant for a capital. So, instead of disappointing my friends further about tales of California, I asked them to tell me stories of Texas, which were by far more amusing.

Poor little Burgstadt was tiny, of course, but it seemed like my Texan friends had more fun inside that little town then I did living relatively close to a big city. They could do things out here that no cityslicker could do out in California. If you take a gun into Sacramento or Los Angeles or San Francisco, anywhere other than what's left of the tiny country, people just assume you are up to no good and you'll be in a jail cell in a few hours. Take a gun through Burgstadt and they think you are going hunting. It is so peaceful here…But then again, I'll always have to remember that disaster can happen in the most utopian of places and Burgstadt is no exception.

After being amused by the stories of my friends, we let Link light the fire. He had so much energy and it was obvious that he wanted everyone to have a good time, so we just let him do most of the work. Once the flames had risen, hotdogs and marshmallows popped out of someone's bag and we enjoyed a very unhealthy, but awesome, dinner.

Everything was going fine and dandy. We were all having fun and after dinner, Darunia whipped out the guitar he brought and songs were going to be sung; country songs, of course. To my surprise, it was Malon who sang. She had the most beautiful voice and her southern twang set it off perfectly. She sang Heidi Newfield's new song _Johnny and June_ which I was sure was directed at Link, much to my newfound disappointment.

Yup, everything was going fine and dandy.

Or at least we thought that, but just my luck, Murphy's Law came around on his role call of customers and bit me in the ass. Actually, he bit us all in the ass.

"Oh, my." A familiar voice said from behind me, "May we join the fun?"

I turned around and slowly followed the person's body upwards with my eyes and nearly choked on the soda I was drinking.

"Ganondorf." I put on a weak and fake smile.

It was at that moment that I felt everyone tense around me. The boys stood from the logs and I had a feeling that fur was going to fly at any given moment.

* * *

**Himmels:** Its really sad, because right after we post this, we're going to have to go straight back to our chemistry homework. TT That's enough to make anyone cry.

**Draculina:** School kills sometimes...Our work has been cut a bit, because of it and we thought that was a good thing until our wallets started to get a bit thin.

**Himmels:** We have to buy new horse shoes...Gah...And a new ipod is on the wishlist...emphasize on 'wish'...

**Draculina:** Haha, well, we'll live, I guess. Responsibility first, ja? Review, please!


	10. Author's Note

_Hey everyone._

This is Himmels and Draculina and we are sorry to inform y'all that we are going to have to put on a short hiatus on _Hyrule High School_ and the rest of our fanfictions. Before we have fun with our hobbies, we need to get our lives sorted out, so this brief hiatus will be much appreciated on our part.

We do not plan on forgetting our stories and we do not plan on discontinuing our writing, we just feel that our writing skills will dwindle in our fanfictions, because our physical and emotion status of late is faulty. We are currently in the process of getting our lives sorted out and, so far, we think our plans will work.

Since our troubles are a bit personal, we hope y'all will understand that we don't wish to explain them openly.

We _will_ continue writing our stories once our goals are achieved, so don't y'all think we just up and disappeared, all right?

Don't you forget about us!

This hiatus will be short, we promise, so don't give up on our stories. Remember, if you wish to see the progress of chapters or progress in hiatus withdrawal, check out our profile.

With much love and appreciation,

Himmels and Draculina


	11. Nighttime Confrontations

**Himmels:** -hums- Well. . . It seems that we are back, eh? :3 In case you haven't noticed the updated stories, yup, we're back. We'll try to write chapters up quickly for this story, but we took three extra classes at our school, so. . . We're even more busy.

**Draculina:** Amazingly enough, though, we managed to be with each other in each of our classes this year. Heh heh, I get to bother her in goverment classes now!

**Himmels:** -sighs- Anyway, this chapter came to us pretty vaguely, because of a severe writer's block, but it worked out well enough.

**Draculina:** Show us some love now and read, please!

**Chapter 10**

**Nighttime Confrontations**

* * *

"When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you."

**--Jace Everett**

**

* * *

**

Just to remind you all, I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't have a direct problem with Ganondorf. Yes, I have a slight grudge with what he did to Dark Link, but the Russian hasn't done anything to _me_ yet.

So...

Here I am, caught in between Burgstadt's rivals, nervous and slowly shrinking under the ominous dark cloud that settled over the campsite. I looked from Ganondorf's mischievous smirk to my friends' threatening snarls. Darunia looked as if he was about to start growling like an animal. I paled when I saw that Sheik's hand was gripping something inside his saddlebags. I knew instantly that it was the gun given to us by Old McKirian.

"Uh... Hi, Ganondorf." I said, standing unsteadily. I racked my brains to think of something that could at least crack the ice. Catching movement behind Ganondorf, I noticed others, "Who are your friends?"

"Zelda," he smiled slyly at me and then introduced his companions, "I forget that the beautiful girl is new. This here is Zant Demyen Ganondorf." He chuckled when I blinked in surprise, "He is my beloved baby brother. And these two lovely ladies," he gestured to the twins, "are Kotake Gerhild Putzkammer and Koume Gertrude Putzkammer. And last and most certainly least is Baldomero Garcia, we call him Skull Kid, though."  
With a giggle, Skull Kid stepped forward and said sweetly, "I do believe we've met."

"I do believe we haven't." I raised an eyebrow.

"Aww, is that how you repay me for leading you out of that forest? You were so frightened..." he chuckled darkly again.

An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. It was he that led me out of the forest during that damn snipe hunt? If it was any other person, I probably would be less creeped out. The way Skull Kid looked at me, similar to Ganondorf's gaze, told me that he wasn't one of the choice people I'd pick to be abandoned in the woods with.

"Oh, you helped a lost kitten?" teased Ganondorf, "How kind of you, Skull Kid."

"All right, enough." Link suddenly fumed and stepped in front of me, "Why don't you go back to wherever you came from, Ganondorf?"

"How rude." He huffed sarcastically in response, "We just saw the festivities from afar and cared to join and here our wishes are so maliciously shot down. I don't know what you see in him, Zelda." He sighed, "Well, I'd like to have fun also. How about we leave you all and just take the royal beauty." He looked past Link and let his predatory stare fall on me once more.

A hand grabbed my arm from behind, making me jump slightly, and I was tugged back. Looking up, I saw Dark glaring death at the newcomers and Darunia and Sheik appearing by his side. Ganondorf smirked and nearly fell into chuckles once more when he saw the icy leers that were being cast at him.

"No," he said with some more sarcasm, "I don't think Zelda will be accompanying us, my friends." Cocking his head toward the small group behind him, "Not that a little persuasion can hurt anyone, however."

He started to take another step forward, but stopped midway when he saw that my group wasn't exactly backing down either. We outnumbered them, I noticed, to a good few. From living out in Burgstadt for as long as he has, he had also got to have known that Link, of all people, wouldn't go anywhere without some form of weapon handy. Even without weapons, Link would be able to hold his own in a brawl. Besides, who is insane enough to go near someone the size of Darunia? Not that Ganondorf was any tiny person, but Darunia towered over everyone.

"I want the one to the left." Nabooru mumbled to Rian when they walked forward.

"Good," Rian nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Kotake, "That one made some snide comments a few weeks ago that need atonement."

Malon, Ruto, and even little Saria looked ready for a knockdown drag-out also. Their eyes shifted to each of them in turn, not really having a target, but definitely not about to hesitate at any given moment.

What did I do to deserve this? With a sigh, I tucked my tendrils of hair behind my ear and discreetly unhooked my earrings. I was glad that I wore a couple rings on my fingers. Anything that could cause the smallest of damage will be useful at this point. My cowboy boots have good stiff leather for kicking... Hell, even my nails are pretty long, if I get desperate.

Ganondorf eyed Dark's hand that was still lightly gripping my arm, now that I notice. Flicking his eyes from the hand to Dark he said chidingly, "You know, Dark, sharing is caring."

"Excuse me?!" I exploded, "Share what exactly?! I'm not yours, nor am I Dark's!"

His grip grew a little tighter when hearing that.

Ganondorf looked genuinely surprised, "Oh?" he grinned and gazed accusingly at Dark, "Now, you told me that you two were together! Y'all aren't going out, you just didn't want _me_ to have her!" he laughed, his friends also joining in.

'_As if I'd say yes to you..._' I thought acidly.

After tearing my enraged glare from Ganondorf, I looked to Dark with appreciation and a tad bit of embarrassment. His cheeks were burning red, much to my terror, for Dark and emotions didn't connect at all. Now, however, he was truly almost humiliated. Sheik even looked a little shocked, which told me that Dark said to Ganondorf, with the assumption that no one would ever found out, that I was his girl.

The hurtful laughs they were throwing at Dark made me even angrier, so I quickly tried to think of an excuse for him. "I didn't think you were that serious, Dark." I said, blinking at him, hoping that'd he'd catch on. Ganondorf's crew stopped laughing and looked over, my friends also.

"What?" Sheik gazed between the two of us with a very confused face.

I groaned inwardly and tried to think quicker, "Dark has come to my house by himself a few times, you see... And our conversations, I guess, drifted to other subjects at times..." I cut off, letting their minds wander where they wanted to go, which most likely were some nasty little corners.

With a quiet enough voice, so only I could hear, Dark said to me through clenched teeth, "You're not helping on my part."

"More than you think." I, too, kept my voice in a mumble, so no one would really notice.

"Really, you're not, but it looks like I'm going to have to go with it."

"Yes, you d-," I replied, this time in a perfectly audible voice.

While Dark and I spoke, an argument seemed to have broken out between Ganondorf and Zant with Link and Darunia, but at hearing my voice, probably thinking I put my two cents into the fight, they looked over again.

"-do have to go out with me!" I grinned like a fool as Dark looked at me in utter horror. "Ok!" I continued, while clapping my hands together and stepping between them once more, trying to be the peacemaker, "I'm sorry, Ganondorf, but you really have to go. We don't need anyone getting hurt, do we?" I smiled. Although fake, it seemed to charm him a little bit.

Ganondorf snickered a little cheerlessly and looked past me to the others, "Looks like the little princess saved you all." He looked back down again and said with a grin that made me uneasy, "It is hard to say no to a face like that." Flicking his hand backwards, his friends reluctantly moved away and began to walk around the lake to the other side where their camp was held. Ganondorf said his goodbye to me and then turned away. We all thought that he was going to continue on without causing another scruff, but the mischievous boy _had_ to cock his head and get the last word in, "Y'all better hope Zelda will be there to rescue all the time. I cannot wait to catch you when she's gone."

Link's feathers were smoothed over when his rival walked away, but at that little comment, he puffed up again like a tom turkey having his flock breeched. It wasn't until the fire at the opposite side of the lake was fuller and shadows of people danced around it were my friends and I able to relax. None of us really had anything more to say, but Darunia volunteered to stay up a little longer to make sure they don't come back when they were sleeping.

Silently, we all crawled into our designated tents, disappointed that the fun loving mood was destroyed.

**O.O.O**

A shout startled me out of my dreamless sleep, making me lurch up with a gasp. I glanced around the tent quickly to see if the other's heard it too, but Rian had already darted out the flaps and Ruto nearly had her last boot on. When I managed to escape from my tangle of blankets, I fumbled with my shoes also, but gave up when I heard some more shouts.

It was still early morning when I looked around outside, the sun was barely over the horizon, making the lake shimmer. Scanning the trees, I noticed all of my friends darting through them, yelling to one another. Confused, I looked around the camp and, to my dread, I saw that the hitching post that we left the horses tied to was empty. Running as fast as I could, I joined the others in the search for our mounts.

Malon looked as if she was about to cry as she yelled desperately for her gelding, "Numair! Numair!"

Catching Sheik in my peripheral vision, I saw that he was leaning toward the ground and following something of which I assumed to be tracks. Since it looked as if he knew what he was doing, I ran over to him as he was about to take off and asked, "Have you found them?"

"I believe that they wandered this way." He indicated with his hand.

Sheik was an amazing runner, I've got to say. He was _much_ faster than me. Much meaning, I think he'd run the whole mile before I finished half of the second lap and I wasn't necessarily slow. I tried to keep up as much as I could, but I gave up and just followed as closely as possible when I saw that he wasn't about to lose any energy with a simple run.

He impressed me once more when I saw after we seemed to have sprint for a long while that the horses were indeed in the direction he pointed. When he was running before, he kept his eyes low, obviously following the hoof prints and broken branches where the horses have stepped. Before they were too far out, he slid to a stop and turned, bringing his fingers to his mouth and letting out an extremely loud whistle.

He waved his hands to signify that he wanted me to follow once more. Though panting and out of breath, I managed to accompany him all the way to the horses. Even then, Sheik's breathing didn't look even barely labored, his chest coming up in deep breaths, heart most likely calming quickly.

Much to my delight, the horses still had their halters on them, their lead lines dragging across the ground as they grazed the forest foliage. Sheik's horse perked his ears forward when he saw him, but then let his head fall again and continued picking at the grass. Sheik sighed and walked forward, grasping the lead line and patting the horse on his side. I looked through the lot of them and also saw my borrowed gelding, finding myself sighing as well, not realizing just how worried I was about him. I picked up his rope along with Malon's Numair and Rian's and Darunia's. Sheik also took the lines of Epona, Saria's appaloosa, Nabooru's, and Ruto's. Sheik let his horse graze with Dark's, trusting it not to run away from the herd.

"How did they get loose?" I asked Sheik.

He inclined his head to me and said plainly, "I suspect Ganondorf and his friends."

I, too, speculated as much, but didn't want to jump to a conclusion despite the confrontation that had happened last night, "Yeah... Link's going to want revenge, right?"

"Yes, but Darunia and Malon would probably want it more." He nodded.

"They aren't going to, you know, go over there and start a fight or anything, right?"

Sheik thought for a second, but then answered, "Well, that'd go over like a turd in a punchbowl."

I blinked for a second, trying to connect what he said, but only managed a strained, "What?" when laughter was going to catch a hold of me.

He gazed at me, looking as if I should know exactly what he was talking about, "A fight between them. That wouldn't go over too well. Nobody wants crap in their punchbowl."

Before I could ask just where the hell he came up with that saying, Link and the others were running towards them, with Malon shouting in glee at the sight of her beloved horse. When everybody had greeted their mounts, acidic words were then being thrown to the group at the other side of the lake.

"They must die." Darunia stated.

"I'm not saying that you are wrong," Rian told him before she continued, "I'm just saying that we should plan it out, so we won't get into as much trouble."

"I'm sorry, but we should have taken them out back and shot'em a long time ago." He shrugged, with Link nodding in agreement.

Saria rolled her eyes at them all and said, "We can't worry about this now. Let's all just head home. It was fun while it lasted, right?"

Grudgingly, we all nodded in agreement and began our long walk back to the campsite. When we arrived there we packed up all our equipment and loaded it into the saddle bags and backpacks.

Sighing as I mounted my gelding, I stretched my arms and stared at the scenery, waiting for the other's to be ready as well. Looking over, I saw that Ganondorf's friends were nowhere to be found on the opposite end, not even the ashes from their campfire. I scowled at how easily they concealed their presence, but figured that there wasn't anything they could do about it now. Eventually, we were all riding along side the river once more. Everything was fine until someone just _had_ to remember...

"So... When have you been visiting Zelda's house, Dark?" asked Link with suspicion and anticipation.

Dark slowly turned his glare toward me and I shrugged in return.

"Yeah!" Ruto exclaimed, "And why didn't you tell us, Zelda? We were having girl talk yesterday! That would have been the perfect opportunity."

I groaned, "Can we talk about this later." Dark said much of the same to the boys.

"NO!" was the united answer for us both.

"Well, Zelda, care to do the honors." Dark smirked.

I looked at him with wide eyes, but after some hesitation, I began the long list of lies that were amazingly quick to my mind; all the while, hoping that Dark would mesmerize them as I was doing.

* * *

**Himmels:** Its good to be back! It is always fun updating a story. So satisfying. . . Anyway, I hope y'all like this installment even though it came to us on a whim.

**Draculina:** Talk about a wild shot in the dark, eh? Review, please!


	12. Miserable Mondays

**Himmels:** Now that school is out, we plan on writing a lot more. Lol, sorry for the long delay. One of our reviewers sent a message that told us the exact month span in which we were gone. We felt terrible.

**Draculina:** This chapter isn't too long, but we figured that something is better than adding another month to the quota and giving y'all nothing.

**Himmels:** We'll try to finish this story this summer. Next years school loud wont be more, but it will be harder.

**Draculina:** Of course, Himmels signed us up for the hardest classes. . . Government, advanced German, calculus, physics, and she indulged me with an art class. . .

**Chapter 11**

**Miserable Mondays**

**

* * *

**

"Suspicions  
Even though I know that you love me baby  
And I really shouldn't feel this way  
Ooh suspicions  
I can't help it you're just so good lookin'  
I'm afraid somebody's gonna steal you away from me  
Suspicions  
Oh baby Oh darlin' "

**--Tim McGraw**

**

* * *

**

Back in California, they called these Miserable Mondays. I never really had a Miserable Monday before. But then again, I've never pretended to go out with someone before either. Technically, the misery started last night, when I received a call from Dark Link. When my mom gave me the phone I was surprised that it was him to say the least. He told me that it was necessary for him to call me, because that is what couples do and if I had brains I would've called him first, because girls were supposed to be the chatty ones in the relationship.

Since this was the biggest piece of word structure he's given me _ever_, I blinked at the phone silently, which only served to frustrate him more. Trying to talk like couples would do didn't exactly work between us. I'm not so cynical as to talk to him in such a way, and he is not so nice to talk to me in such a way. In the end, we just ended up studying over the phone. He helped me with my geometry and I with his English.

The day was clear as Mom drove me to school. The trees that edged the river that the posse and I traveled down were prominent behind the alfalfa fields. The McKirian horses that were released in one of their back pastures slipped their heads through the fence boards and happily grazed the neighbor's crop. Farther onward and one could see the large rock that covered the sight of the O'Conner property. Wild deer crept around this rock and then bolted into the trees once more when the loud roar of the diesel engine approached.

The short drive to the small, lonely school was quickly finished and I was let out into the Texas heat. Being late September and the lack of school dress codes (other than "Don't look like the town whore"), I wore denim shorts and a spaghetti strapped white shirt. My hair was pulled back into two low pigtails and I had a white cowgirl hat with a blue buckled band on my head. Even with the lack of clothes, the humidity attacked my skin, making it feel as if I didn't dry off from my morning shower.

Hoisting my heavy backpack higher onto my shoulders, I began my walk up to the open entranced school, easily spotting my friends lounging on the long horn grass. How they could lay pleasantly in such heat was beyond me.

I grinned when I reached them and was about to sit next to Rian, but Dark gave me a look and I remembered. Setting my backpack down next to Rian as if I meant to in the first place, I crossed over and sat next to Dark Link.

Giving him a happy enough smile, I said, "Hey."

"Howdy. . ." he mumbled in return.

Our friends stared at us for a good while, but then they eventually relapsed back into whatever they were talking about before. It was obvious that they were trying to make this new "Dark and Zelda" thing as smooth as possible. My new boyfriend fidgeted next to me and I knew he was thinking what I was thinking also. How are we supposed to talk to each other? Were we supposed to be all lovey in front of everyone? I _seriously_ doubt that Dark is capable of something so personal, especially with his friends and family pretending not to eavesdrop and watch us from the corner of their eyes.

Well, _most_ of them were pretending not to eavesdrop and watch from the corner of their eyes. Sheik was doing it openly and without a care. His lazy lidded eyes slowly shifted from Dark and then to me, as if expecting one of us to say or do something, but really, with Sheik around I don't know if I could. Like the others said, he is a true lie detector and I think he'd be able to pick out our false smiles and mindless chats without even trying.

"May I talk to you in private?" Dark asked me suddenly and without waiting for an answer he stood.

"Sure." I replied and also stood, brushing off my thighs of the grasses that caught.

After giving us a glance, they tried to act as if they didn't care that Dark and I were going off alone, but I could still see their eyes shifting and I could feel them watching us walk away.

Dark and I crossed the long horn grass and came upon the wooden picnic tables, where he leaned against one with a sigh saying, "It wasn't so tense before. . ."

"I know. . ." I leaned against it next to him and let out a deep breath, "In California, most people would be like "oh, whatever", with people starting to go out."

"This town is too small to let things slip through the net." He shrugged, "We get bored, so we gossip about one another mercilessly. Other than tending to our livestock and going about our jobs, there is nothing else to do. It takes too long to drive to the city."

I smirked, "If it wasn't so hard to keep this facade up, I think I'd enjoy this, you know?"

Dark raised his eyebrow, "No, I don't know. How would you enjoy this?"

"Well, in cities, people don't really care about each other very much, because everybody doesn't know everybody. There are just too many people. Here, everyone knows all the others, so they are capable of caring about who is going with who. If you take out the lies in which the gossip brings, it just comes down to how much a person cares for another person if they live in a town so small."

Dark was silent for a long while, but gradually he murmured, ". . . I still blame the bore that plagued the population. . ."

I closed my eyes and laughed, "You would, Dark, you would. We better go back before they think we're exchanging our undying love for one another."

"Oh, no, that already happened." Dark informed me placidly.

I blinked, "Did it?"

"Last night on the phone."

I glared, but when I realized he was telling the truth, I growled and punished him by making him hold my hand until the nonexistent bell rang and we had to separate to our different scheduled classes.

Naturally, during biology class I sat in the center desk of Link and Ruto. Between Ruto's constant eye flicks in my direction and Link's body twists to my angle as if to start to ask something but then decide against it, I knew that they were dying to know what was happening between Dark and me. It has been plainly obvious since I arrived that Dark hasn't told anyone a thing about what we were doing. Perhaps that's a good thing, though. . . What are the chances of Dark actually telling me what he told them? Slim and none, if you ask me.

"So. . ." Ruto mumbled with a thin smile and slight nod, "you and Dark, huh?"

It was safe at that moment to talk, for Mr. Gaebora was writing the schedule upon the board, along with the homework for the night, "Yup, me and Dark." I nodded back slowly.

"Err. . ." Link started in the same manner of Ruto, "when did this start happening again?"

"Week or two ago or somewhere in that time region." I shrugged, "We weren't really a 'couple' per se, because, as y'all must have realized at the lake, I wasn't exactly aware of it."

Link chuckled, "That's just like Dark, eh Ruto?"

She, too, laughed, "Yeah. He goes out with someone, but that someone doesn't really know they are taken until he tells them."

At that moment, Mr. Gaebora began his lecture of Friday's homework, binary fission and mitosis. While Mr. Gaebora rambled on cytokinesis and prophase, metaphase, anaphase, and all those other phases that only biologist care about, I got to thinking once more about how this will work out between Dark and me. It was clear to me that it would probably be easiest and best if Dark and I have a pretend break up. Since it is so early in this game, the whole crying and whining to one's friends isn't necessary to fake.

Quickly, I wrote down the newest homework and stretched when biology was over. Like usual, Ruto split from the three of us toward the geometry class while Link and I strode to world history. This class passed by at the same fast pace. History was a simple class for me, so I couldn't really pay attention. Especially since Nabooru was in this class and she'd never let me look at the board long enough to know what was going on. If she wasn't passing notes, she was throwing something at me or Link.

With Rian around for P.E. and the competitiveness that blossomed within me, she and I had a good game of soccer going on between us. The other poor students didn't get the ball long enough to do anything and they were too terrified of Rian to get near her. Basically, it was just me and her on the field. After getting undressed and back in my street clothes, I didn't know whether or not I was happy or nervous that lunched rolled around. I knew I had to talk to Dark about my idea for a pretend break up, but I didn't know if I could get him into a private enough place for such. Anyone could hear with the small school crowded with the little amount of students that it had.

Buying a slice of pizza and a soda, I eased my way past the line of kids and crossed the campus to the longhorn grass. When I reached there, I blinked when I noticed that Dark wasn't among them.

"Where's Dark?" I asked.

Darunia's feathers looked a little ruffled, I noticed, as he replied by jabbing his thumb in the direction of the picnic tables and saying in a growl, "There."

Turning my head, I frowned when I saw that Dark was standing next to the table where Ganondorf and his followers sat. With his back turned, I couldn't see Dark's expression, but I could see Sheik's and Link's who were sitting next to each other, glowering death at the table of miscreants. Though it is probably a bad decision on my part, I set down my lunch and proceeded in the direction of Dark Link. I could hear mumbles from my friends as I walked away, but I figured nothing too terrible would happen. Besides, I doubted that Link or Sheik would let me linger over there too long before they came to investigate and prosecute.

As I neared, Zant had flicked his eyes in my direction and elbowed his brother and whispered in his ear. Immediately, Ganondorf's eyes sought me out and a feral smile spread his lips. Following his gaze, Dark looked at me in disbelief as I approached.

"Hello, there." I greeted friendly enough when I reached the end of the table where my "boyfriend" stood.  
"Lovely to see you, Princess." Ganondorf was quick to reply, "I figure that you are here to rescue Darkie Boy?"

I shrugged, "It could be taken that way. We should be sitting with each other, don't you think?"

The Russian mimicked my shrug and answered similarly, "It could be assumed that way. We'll finish our conversation later, Darkie." He smiled and continued, "We'll see you around. Maybe you, too, Zelda."

I didn't bother with answering that, but instead grabbed Dark's hand and led him back to the longhorn grass. Though, I still found Ganondorf on the creepy side, his effect was losing his touch on me. Probably because of how Dark was reacting to all that we was saying when I was there. He didn't seem too distressed like he used to be. Of course, from what I learned of that evil little group, Dark's lack of strong emotions could be taken as an either good or bad thing.

Instantly when we arrived, Link accosted Dark, "What happened? Were they trying to get you to join that ridiculous cult again?"

"It isn't a cult!" Dark snapped.

"Close enough." Sheik had mumbled dryly.

Dark ripped his hand from my grasp and snatched his backpack from the ground, storming off to his next class. I blinked in surprise at his anger and then looked to his family. Saria, who was sitting close by, murmured her distaste on how her cousin still grew frustrated when they spoke of his past friends.

Lunch went by quickly after that and English and German class took relatively no time at all. I had waited impatiently for geometry to roll by, so I could find my seat next to Dark Link in the back of the class and pass him a note, questioning him on what was happening.

After writing down the definitions and constants meanings of a few geometric equations that were written on the board, I ripped a paper from my notebook and began to scribble down, "_What was lunch all about?_"

I tossed it onto Dark's desk. For a moment he stared down at the folded piece of paper and then slowly looked up at me as if wondering to himself just how juvenile I truly was. With an indulgent sigh, Dark opened the paper and lifted an eyebrow. When he smirked and wrote down a single word, I knew I'd be crumpling and tossing that note straight at his head. Sure enough, he answered, "_Eating._"

When the teacher turned her back and wrote an example onto the board, I threw the ball of paper at him, but then growled when he slapped it out of the way, barely sparing it a glance. Again, I ripped out another paper and began to write, "_You know what I mean, Dark. Link, Sheik, and Saria were worried about you. So was I, actually._"

He glared when I tossed it onto his desk and leaned his cheek against his upright arm. Idly, he replied, "_Nothing to worry about. We were just speaking, not anything important._"

"_Not one word of good comes from that Ganondorf's mouth, so I doubt that it was really unimportant._"

"_Stop worrying. It isn't like we truly are dating._"

I glared at that response, "_That has nothing to do with it!_"

"_Whatever._"

With narrowed eyes, I crumpled this note series as well and through it into the garbage close by. Frowning, I copied the last of the equations, examples, and definitions from the board and wrote down tonight's homework. From what I caught of what Mrs. Fujiwatari explained, it would be relatively simple, so I didn't mind so much when I realized I missed a lot of the lecture.

Sighing, I lifted my backpack when class was out and waved to my friends within the classroom. Miserable Monday, indeed.

* * *

**Himmels:** Now that school is out, we feel more confident in promising a chapter sooner. However, we still do expect reviews despite our negligence to our writings. XD

**Draculina:** They make our day when we _do_ post. XD Thanks for reading!


	13. A New Competitor

**Himmels:** Howdy y'all! Been a while, but we got this chapter done! :3 Lol, we hope to surprise a few people with it, and maybe gag a few to along with it now that I think about it, haha. Others might be cheering, who knows?

**Draculina:** We'll still have infrequent postings, just to let you know. We'll never get past that. XD Our school year, so far, is going very well. The Great Himmels has found some loopholes in our school system (imagine that, lol) and we've got a plan for two easy semester instead of two hard ones or one hard one and not a second at all.

**Himmels:** -proud closet nerd- So no hiatus, basically, for the school year.

**Draculina:** Lol, carry on.

**Chapter 12**

**A New Competitor**

**

* * *

**

"Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun"

**-- Rodney Atkins**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the school week had passed by at a dead crawl. It seemed as if I was constantly watching what I said and what Dark Link was saying, so our little facade wouldn't be broken just yet. Now that the weekend has rolled onto me, it seems as if Dark has yet another scheme to make people come to terms with the fact that we are dating. Believe it or not, some people are still suspicious. Link, for one. From the way he frowns I can tell that he still doesn't quite believe it to be true. Ruto sometimes gives me a brow lift at times, and maybe Rian, but they are slowly coming to accept it more.

As for Dark's scheme? Apparently, we are going on a date. As to where, I have yet to know. Dark isn't what a person would call the romantic type, so I'm not expecting chocolates and a red rose. Not now, or ever, mind you. Sometimes I ponder what his future wife would be like. Anyone who could tolerate such a cold and heartless bastard for a long period of time has to be one hardass.

In pale boot-cut jeans with a pink stringed top, I hopped downstairs with my curled ponytail swinging. I wouldn't go as far as make-up for him, but I would twist my hair into bouncy twirls. That will be as far as I go. Entering the living room, Mom and Dad looked up from the T.V. and blinked at me.

With a single look up and down, Mom immediately concluded, "You're going on a date." How mothers know these things is beyond me.

"A date?!" My father sounded horrified, "With who?"

Clearing my throat and crossing the room slowly, I sat down next to them before gradually saying, "Dark."

There was a long pause before Mom said, "Dark? Really? I didn't figure him as the . . . dating . . . type."

"Me, neither." I pretended to be amazed, "But I guess he must, because he asked me out."

Dad let out a 'humph' before crossing his arms and glaring at the television set, not truly watching it, "Obviously. . . I'm going to have a talk with junior when he comes by."

At hearing that I let my head fall back and a soft groan escaped my throat, "Dad, seriously? Come on, we're going out in the day and I doubt we're leaving the town."

"Damn straight, you're not leaving the town!" Dad exclaimed with a nod.

I gave him a long and scrutinizing stare before I sighed and informed him, "Dad. . . Keep in mind that Dark has an awkward sense of humor when you talk to him." _Or at least I think it's a sense of humor. . ._

Mom smirked in the background as all this was exchanged, "We know how he is, Zelda. His sarcasm won't be appreciated, but it'll be kept in the back of the mind, right, Daltus?"

Judging by her tone, I could tell she was warning Dad to be kind and not that overprotective and typical southern father he doesn't have to try to be. He grunted as a response and remained quiet as the time for Dark to come pick me up approached. Watching my father tense as the minuets tick by was far more amusing than the movie playing. With the eerie silence that filled the house, save for the overdramatic actors on the film, we jumped when the loud doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." My Dad jumped to his feet.

"No need." I replied and darted ahead of him.

I nearly had to run to the door to make sure Dad didn't answer, but I wondered idly if it was more dangerous leaving him to his own devices within the house. Grasping the handle, I pulled the door open with a smile for Dark. I was surprised to see him so formally dressed. At school, his appearance was a bit disheveled and his face was a constant scowl, but now he looked as if he really tried. He was wearing all black as usual. His long sleeved dress shirt was tucked into his slacks and perfectly polished boots were shining beneath the leg hems. A black cowboy hat adorned his head and a silver band wrapped around the base with bits of obsidian placed in the center of each installment. His leather belt with silver accents was held together with a large buckle that was subtly trimmed with gold, which I assumed he had won at a horse show or rodeo.

"Howdy. . ." he mumbled and then flicked his eyes past my head.

I hadn't heard my mother approach from behind, "How are you, Dark?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm doing well, ma'am," he answered, "and you?"

I was utterly amazed by how gentlemanly he was acting. It was as if he changed his entire being for this simple day. I could tell that Mom was pretty impressed as well. She took in his entire appearance and seemed to nod approvingly. I could only hope as much for Dad.

His footsteps were a bit louder than usual as he came to the doorway to see Dark for himself. Dad stood above me and seemed to leer down at my friend as if he was about to steal me away and run for the hills at that moment. He frowned as he gave Dark the ol' eyeball and I wondered if he was hoping that Dark would wear his usual unkempt style so he'd have something to complain about. Hell, even Dark's hair was combed nicely and glimmering like had put something in it.

"So, boy, you like my daughter?" Dad stepped past Mom and I and pulled the door with him, preparing to lock me from the conversation.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I shouted, but lost the struggle of keeping the door open and was shut away within the house, "Mom, do something!"

She chuckled, heading back toward the living room, "It's a father thing, Zelda, it's all for show."

I crossed my arms, very similarly to Dad's, unwilling to admit that it was probably something that I'll laugh at in a while. Mom and I waited in the living room, with myself slumped in the seat and she sitting up, her lips in a smirk with the thoughts of what my Dad was doing to Dark Link.

It seemed hours before the front door opened once more and in entered Dark and Dad. Immediately, I stood and rushed over to my friend, searching his face for any anger or maybe even nervousness.

"What'd he do to you?" I asked, starting to circle him, looking for anything out of place, "He was a cop once, you know. You probably have a tracer or something."

To my surprise, Dark laughed. It was small and unsteady like he didn't know how to do it, but he laughed, anyway. Usually his laughs were more like chuckles full of contempt or evil, but this one seemed rather genuine. Well, as genuine as Dark Link could get.

Jerking his head toward the door, he asked, "Shall we go now?"

"Oh," I blinked, "yeah, let's go."

As he waved at my Mom and Dad and turned to prepare the truck, I looked back at them both suspiciously before I slowly followed. It wasn't a moment too soon before I closed the door when I heard the small giggles between my parents. It really wasn't funny. But seeing how Dark could take it so well, I guess I could, too.

Walking down the steps of the porch, I saw that Dark had brought his father's nicer and newer truck rather than the one his family rode to school in. As I approached he held the door open and leaned against the side view mirror with an unreadable face.

"Thank you." I muttered as I hopped in and he shut the door behind me.

Crossing around the front of the truck, Dark entered the driver's seat and said, "Well, you're dad seems to love you."

"What exactly did he say to you?" I questioned with a frown.

Dark put the truck in gear before he answered with a shrug, "The usual father stuff, but it all basically came together as 'don't have sex with my daughter' but all the warnings worked, too. It just took longer."

My jaw dropped at my friend's bluntness, but then I shook my head. What was I really expecting for an answer? I was silent for a moment before I inquired lightly, "So where are we going, anyway?"

I was rewarded with another shrug, but after a pause he answered, "Well, I _was_ going to take you to Austin, but apparently we're not aloud to leave town."

"_Austin_?" I let my hand slap to my face and nearly laughed, "I told my dad that you wouldn't think about taking me out of town. Did you tell him that?"

"Yes, of course."

When he didn't elaborate, I gave him an impatient look, "And?"

"Well, obviously he said no." Dark glanced at me as if I was utterly stupid and pulled out of my long driveway, barely looking to see if other cars were coming much to my concern.

Deciding not to snap at him for once, I waved my hand, "So where are we going instead?"

". . . I'll figure something out. . ." He answered eventually, "You probably would have had more fun at Austin, but I'll figure something out."

I blinked at him. He really didn't have to try. "We could just go to King's."

"No, we go there with friends all the time." He hesitated before he added, "And the others might be there as well."

"Oh, yeah, that's true." King's Diner was one of our favorite places to hangout with friends other than LeAnn's.

We were in town and just passing the school before Dark snapped his fingers and said, "Got an idea. We have to stop at Ruto's store."

From the ride to the country store, I came to realize that Dark wasn't the best of drivers. Now I knew why I always saw Link driving the truck, even though that is an accident waiting to happen within itself. Oddly enough, Link was safer than Dark, for Dark liked to pull out in front of people, weave, and not acknowledge stop signs. My heart was pounding and I was gripping the seat by the time we reached our destination. I could have smacked Dark when he looked at me as if he didn't know what was wrong.

Grumbling, I followed my "date" into the store and saw that no one was behind the counter. Seeing how Dark didn't seem to think this unusual, I shrugged it off and continued to follow. He roamed the aisles with me in tow, looking around at the various items. Every once in a while, he would pick something off of the shelf and held it out for me to see. The first time I just stared at it, but when Dark began to scowl, I realized he was silently asking if I liked it. Well, hell, I'm not Sheik! He's going to have to talk if he's going to be around me!

This process went on for a while until his arms were full and I was offering to help him. Of course, he acted as if he didn't hear me and continued on to the counter, ungracefully plopping everything down.

"Now, where are you going?" I asked in a groan when he turned and disappeared into the aisles once more. _Of course_, I didn't receive an answer.

"I thought I heard your voice!" Ruto leaned out of the coffee room with a filter in hand and a grin on her face, "What's going on?"

I smiled and jabbed my thumb down the aisle that Dark disappeared into, "Demon on the loose. And apparently he has the munchies." I motioned to the counter.

Lifting an eyebrow, Ruto went to the register on the other side of the counter and poked through the items, "He must. Usually he doesn't buy many sweets. Are you guys going on a picnic or something?"

Sighing, I slapped my own forehead and said, "Oh, that's what he's doing. I was wondering, myself. He just said we needed to stop here and we did. Can you believe he was going to drive me to Austin?!" I asked her.

"Austin?" she laughed, "I could believe it. He probably wanted to take you to the Blake Shelton concert going on there. You can buy tickets on entry. Darunia and I were going to go, but I had to work today."

"Ah, sorry." I said, catching her disappointment and also finding a bit of my own. Blake Shelton? And I'm missing it?

By this time, Dark had returned and was carrying a basic packaged table cloth, which he put on the table next to the other things. He didn't say hi to Ruto, but rather blinked at her. Smirking, the Hawaiian began to punch the numbers to the prices into the register and began to bag the things as well. Silently he paid and I said my goodbyes as we exited the store.

"You're trying exceptionally hard." I commented to him as I got back inside the truck, "You didn't have to go through all this."

Dark shrugged and muttered something incoherent before he began to drive once more. As he took me to wherever he was taking me, I asked a few things about what was going on at the ranch and how Old McKirian was doing, but I was lucky to get a three word sentence, so I eventually gave up. Instead, I looked at the scenery.

A lot of people believe that Texas is one huge desert. It really isn't. Rains come frequently, even in the summer, so the grass is lush and trees are green. West Texas, is a different story, of course, but for the greater part of the Lone Star State it is really rather beautiful. Burgstadt is placed dead in the center, so we get the best of both worlds depending on how far you go in one way. Dark and I, we were going east, so it only got greener and greener.

Eventually, Dark began to slow the truck and then pulled off onto a private road, which made me frown, "Er. . . Dark? Should we be going down here?"

"He doesn't care."

"But the road says private."

For a long moment Dark Link was silent, "Even if he did care, he wouldn't notice us, anyway. This is a two hundred and fifty acre cow ranch."

I sighed, "But that's not the point. . . It's not a mater of him finding us; it's a matter of whether or not we should be here."

". . . Don't be such a Californian." He mumbled.

That immediately made me glare and slump in my seat. From the corner of my eye I could see Dark smirking, which only served to piss me off even more. It seems that everyone has figured out that the one way to shut me up was to accuse me of being too "Californian" or a "Yankee", whatever that means. Basically, it was just an easy way to shame me into doing something I probably shouldn't be doing.

Parking behind a cluster of trees (which I noted with a sideways glance at Dark), we climbed out of truck and my friend began to guide me to a small clearing. Dark dropped the food and drinks to the ground, which made me roll my eyes and bend down to set things right, and began to unroll the blanket he bought. With the lack of basket or cooler, I figured that eventually we'd be overrun by ants and the likes and we'd hightail it out of there. And since the only good place to put the food was on the blanket, than we'd definitely be feeling the deadliness that is fire ants.

_However_, since Dark seemed to be trying harder than he usually did, I let it go. I can handle a few ant bites for a friend, I guess.

Laughing, I said to him as we sat down on the blanket and took out the Dixie cups to pour the soda, "This almost feels like a real date, you know? Its good practice for a real one." I joked.

"Practice for who?" Dark asked, which surprised me a bit. He didn't seem like the type to care about who liked who and whatnot.

Link flashed into my mind, but I immediately waved the idea away, him being taken and all, and answered, "No one, as of yet. I have bad luck with guys anyway."

"How so?" he asked as he handed me some root beer, "From the looks of things, you could have any boy you want."

I wanted to ask what he meant by 'from the looks of things', but then shrugged it off, "Well, they're either taken or not as great as I thought they'd be."

For a while he was silent but then he wanted to know, "Anyone from Burgstadt?"

"You're being oddly nosy, Dark." I lifted my eyebrow and avoided the question.

Dark let out a humph and laid back on his elbow, "Just making conversation."

"Just not used to it." I countered and laid down as well, staring up at the blue, cloudless sky. After a while of looking up at barely anything but a few buzzards searching for their next meal, I asked, "So why are you so curious?"

Dark was silent for a while also, ". . . For various reasons."

"That's not much of an answer."

"I know."

I turned my head to scowl at him, but let the snippy reply slide, "Huh. . . You've made me quite the passive-one lately. Anyone else, I would have snapped at."

"You snap at me all the time." Dark said duly and cast me a matching scowl.

"Not as badly as you might think." I laughed.

Dark Link frowned at me, but then sat up once more, getting the various foods out of their containers and laying them out for me. Truly, he was being exceptionally kind today. For a moment, a little voice in my head wondered if he thought that this was really a date. Another louder voice, however, was quick to disagree and say that he was aware of the ploy they were playing at and that he was just trying to make it a bit less uncomfortable then it probably should be. Sighing, I munched on one of the chips he had picked out, spicy of course, and watched as he topped off my soda.

As we ate, I finally asked what my little voice wanted to know, except more subtly, "What made you think of this?"

"What? The picnic?"

"No, the date in general."

Dark blinked at me for a moment and swallowed the bit of bologna sandwich he was chewing on, and shrugged, "I assume that is what couples do."

"Yes," I agreed, "however, you know we didn't _have_ to do it. You've never seemed to be the romantic type, or the considerate, by the way, so it wouldn't have been thought twice of if you didn't take me anyway during our little friendship in disguise." Bringing a palm to my face with a small groan, "And to think you even thought of taking me to a concert in Austin is beyond me."

My friend glared at me, "What's the big deal, aren't I aloud to be unusually "considerate" sometimes? You're not enjoying this?"

"That's not it!" I said quickly, "It's just . . . surprising." A wry smile curved a side of my face, "You really didn't have to. No one would have cared, including me."

Scoffing, Dark replied, "Well, I wanted to, so how's that?"

Sighing, I merely sipped on my soda as Dark fumed in his unexpected anger. Though, he always seemed to be angry, so it didn't faze me in the least. The one different thing I noticed was that he didn't seem to be calming down, only getting more agitated. He squirmed back and forth as if he didn't know where to put his body and his hands flew to one thing and then dropped it to pick up the next.

Before I could ask what was wrong with him, Dark burst out, "I was never even a prospect, was I?"

Raising my head from where I was laying, I turned onto my side and let my hair fall to my front as I stared at him. Hesitantly, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." he growled, "You're too busy making eyes at _Link_ to notice me, right?"

My eyes widened, "L-Link? What are you talking about? He has a girlfriend, I wouldn-,"

"Oh, don't play." Dark gave me another leer, "Your eyes followed Link until you figured out he had Malon. And now, when I think that I _actually_ might have a sliver of a chance since pretty boy is out of the picture, I find out that I'm totally still unwanted. What is wrong with me? I look exactly like Link facial wise. My eyes are different, and my hair, and I'm not a go-getter like him, but I _look_ basically the same, don't I?"

To say the least, this outburst made my jaw drop. Truly, I had no idea that Dark felt any of these things toward me and I had absolutely no idea that my attraction to Link was that obvious. I sighed when I realized that he must have thought that play dating might eventually lead to real dating if I decided I liked him enough. Dark. . . I like him, but he was never really a dating prospect, as he said. Its not that he looks like a demented form of Link or that he has a bit of a personality that matches his nickname. Hell, in another time, I would might date Dark, but right now. . .

"I'm sorry, Dark." I sat up fully as I said this in a quiet voice, "I actually didn't know that you liked me this much."

He remained silent as I said this. The tension radiating from his body was apparent and I could tell that he was regretting that he let his emotions run wild and blurt all that he has said.

My jaw tightening, I repeated, "I'm sorry, but you are right. . . I never saw you as a dating prospect." Dark let out a pent up breath and I could see small etches of disappointment lining his face as seconds ticked by, "It's not because of who you are as a person and it's definitely not because of how you look, it's just. . ." I shrugged, "I don't know, I just never saw you as such. Don't you understand? Haven't you ever seen a girl that liked you, but you didn't like her back?" When he remained quiet, I continued, "And maybe you didn't know why you didn't like her? It's just that there was no immediate connection. No flare."

". . . You have to ignite flares." Dark had looked down and I feared that I had truly broken his head unintentionally, but when he said this I remembered that making him cry would be near impossible, "Flares don't appear on their own."

Taking a deep breath, I answered slowly, "I realize this, but . . . attraction ignites flares. Impression ignites flares."

"And so does time." He cut in, looking up at me.

It was nearly a shock to see him looking so determined, "You're . . . very much serious, aren't you?"

"Yes." Dark Link answered firmly, "Time could possibly be on my side."

Though I doubted it wholeheartedly, a part of my applauded his courage to keep going, ". . . I guess. . . I don't know. . . Do as you wish Dark." I waved my hand as if to say that I didn't care.

A small chuckle rose from his throat, "Well, all right."

I blinked and then gasped when he leaned forward and caught his lips on mine.

* * *

**Himmels:** Our beta reader seems to have wandered away while we were on our unsteady path, so. . . There will be a few more mistakes then usual on this chapter. Unless someone wants to be our beta reader as a reviewer as well, then we'll go wander the beta polls.

**Draculina:** We found a new one for our Theos peri Agapao easily enough, so we're hoping that this hunt won't be as bad, lol. Can't keep an eye on you beta readers out there! O.o Y'all randomly change accounts and e-mails, stuff like that.

**Himmels:** Of course. . . We're beta readers as well. . . So. . . We can't talk. XD

**Draculina:** Anyway, since we don't like editing our own stuff, we'd like a new beta reader, so the job is up for grabs if anyone wants it. Please review! Hur hur hur, did you like our surprise?


End file.
